Stars' Lights (VIXX LeoN)
by mykareien
Summary: Secuil kisah tentang Papa Taekwoon, Mama Hakyeon, dan keluarga kecil mereka./LeoN. Neo./Baby!Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin, Sanghyuk/AU! GS!Hakyeon DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Beginning

Title: Beginning

Author: willowsong95

Trans: Myka Reien (with change)

Main Cast: LeoN/Neo

Genre: AU!VIXX Family, Rate T, GS!Hakyeon

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

 **.**

 **Stars' Lights**

 **BEGINNING**

.

.

.

Hakyeon sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk kembali mendaratkan kecupan ringan di puncak hidung mungil yang bernapas tenang dalam pelukannya. Wanita tersebut tersenyum melihat bayi merah itu sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu meski sudah berkali-kali mendapat ciuman sayang dari ibunya. Dia masih memejamkan mata rapat dengan perut yang kembang kempis teratur dan menampakkan wajah terlelap paling nyaman seolah tempatnya tidur sekarang adalah satu dari sekian sarang malaikat di surga.

"Uri Jaehwanie~" bisik Hakyeon sambil menimang pelan makhluk mungil di gendongannya. "Jadilah anak yang baik dan ceria kalau sudah besar nanti ya, Sayang. Hm?" dan sekali lagi wanita itu tersenyum, tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mencium gemas bayinya dan berakhir dengan kembali mendaratkan kecupan lembut ke salah satu pipi anaknya.

Klek, terdengar knop pintu kamar diputar, Hakyeon menoleh bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka dan sesosok tinggi melangkah masuk. Seorang pria dengan wajah tampan namun tanpa ekspresi. Hakyeon tersenyum menyambutnya, kedua manik matanya bergerak mengikuti suaminya yang berjalan dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya, meletakkan sebelah tangan di pinggang Hakyeon dengan kepala jatuh mencari kenyamanan di pundaknya.

"Dia masih tidur?" tanya Taekwoon lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar, namun dengan profesional telinga Hakyeon dapat menangkap frekuensi suara rendah tersebut. Dia sudah terbiasa.

Hakyeon mengangguk. "Dia masih akan banyak tidur sampai beberapa bulan ke depan."

Taekwoon mengeratkan lengannya yang berada pinggang istrinya. "Aku mau main dengan Jaehwan."

Hakyeon menahan tawa kali ini. "Nanti. Kalau setidaknya dia sudah membuka mata dan bisa tertawa."

"Dia mirip denganmu, dia akan belajar tertawa dengan cepat."

Hakyeon menoleh untuk menemukan mata Taekwoon yang memandang jenaka padanya. Walaupun bibirnya nyaris tak bersenyum, tapi Hakyeon bisa tahu jika pria itu tengah menggodanya. Ibu muda tersebut merengut.

"Aku tahu aku kalah. Dia putih sepertimu. Jadi berhenti meledekku," ujar Hakyeon sebal sambil mendaratkan cubitan yang dihindari dengan cepat oleh suaminya. Wanita itu mendengus.

Taekwoon kembali memeluk Hakyeon. Kali ini lebih erat, lebih dekat, sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang istri. Dapat Hakyeon dengar suara kikikan tawa kecil yang bercampur dengan 'maaf' lalu diakhiri oleh sebuah kecupan di salah satu urat halus lehernya—kebiasaan Taekwoon—yang dengan sukses menghapus raut kesal dari wajah cantik Hakyeon dan mengembalikan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau mau menggendong Jaehwan?" tanya Hakyeon yang langsung disambut pelototan mata kaget oleh sang suami.

"A-aku..."

"Kau pernah menggendongnya waktu di rumah sakit 'kan?"

"Itu 'kan..."

"Akan aku bantu," potong Hakyeon membuat badan Taekwoon kaku seketika. Dia hanya pernah menggendong Jaehwan satu kali dan itu untuk pertama kalinya dia menggendong bayi. Dia tidak terbiasa berinteraksi dengan bayi yang baru lahir, yang masih merah, yang masih lemah, dia takut menyakiti mereka, dan dia...

"Sama Papa ya, Sayang." Hakyeon mencium pelan kening Jaehwan sebelum memindahkannya dengan hati-hati ke pelukan Taekwoon.

"Jangan tegang," tegur Hakyeon saat dengan kaku tangan suaminya menerima tubuh anak mereka. Taekwoon memposisikan diri, supaya bisa lebih nyaman menggendong si bayi namun juga tidak mengganggu tidur lelapnya.

Jaehwan bergerak pelan di dalam selimut yang membungkusnya seperti kepompong, kepalanya mendongak, dan bibirnya membentuk celah. Mata Taekwoon membeliak, mengira si bayi akan menangis dan segera melemparkan tatapan minta tolong pada Hakyeon yang hanya menanggapi dengan telunjuk di depan bibir, memintanya untuk diam dan tenang.

Jaehwan mengeluarkan bunyi seperti orang menghela napas sebelum kemudian kembali tenang, secara insting mendekatkan kepala pada kehangatan tubuh Ayahnya. Taekwoon kembali memandang Hakyeon yang kali ini menjawabnya dengan senyuman seolah berkata, 'apa 'ku bilang. Benar 'kan?' dan Taekwoon ikut tersenyum.

Hakyeon memperhatikan suaminya yang tidak dapat melepaskan tatapan dari bayi mereka. Dengan pelan menyentuhkan ujung jari pada wajah Jaehwan, mengusap lembut bibir mungilnya dan juga kelopak matanya. Sedikit bermain-main dengan pipi merahnya yang sudah terlihat gendut karena _baby fat_ serta hidung kecilnya yang masih tersembunyi di tengah-tengah. Taekwoon sedikit mengangkat bayi itu untuk memberinya kecupan lembut di kening dan tanpa dia sadari, bibirnya sendiri sudah tersenyum, membuat Hakyeon ikut tersenyum lebih lebar karena tahu jika suaminya saat ini sedang bahagia. Begitu bahagia sehingga wajah tampan yang biasanya sukar menunjukkan ekspresi itu dalam sekejab bisa nampak sangat lembut dengan mata hangat dipenuhi cinta. Wajah paling lembut dari yang pernah Hakyeon lihat selama mengenal Taekwoon.

Mendadak Jaehwan terbangun. Sebuah celah sempit tercipta di kedua matanya ketika dia mencoba untuk membuka mata meski masih belum bisa dan hal itu menuai tawa kecil dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kyeopta~" bergantian Hakyeon dan Taekwoon memuji bayi mereka yang kini kembali bergerak, mencoba menggeliat di dalam kungkungan selimut hingga wajahnya yang masih merah menjadi semakin merah. Jaehwan merengut sesaat sebelum kemudian menguap menggemaskan.

Satu dari kedua tangan kecilnya berhasil lepas dari balutan selimut saat dia kembali menggeliat, meraba udara di sekitarnya. Hakyeon meraih kepalan tangan mungil tersebut dan bisa merasakan jarinya langsung digenggam kuat oleh jemari gemuk Jaehwan.

"Dia sempurna." Ada getar di suara Hakyeon saat wanita itu bicara dan ketika Taekwoon memandangnya, kedua mata coklat tersebut sudah dilapisi oleh kristal bening. Pria itu memperbaiki posisinya, menggendong Jaehwan hanya dengan satu lengan dan lengan yang lain dia gunakan untuk kembali memeluk pinggang Hakyeon, membawa istrinya lebih dekat ke tubuhnya.

"Kau juga," bisik Taekwoon di telinga Hakyeon, membuat wanita tersebut bergidik geli. "Kau sudah menyempurnakan keluarga kita. Terima kasih." Dan sebuah kecupan di pipi menjadi hadiah dari Taekwoon yang berhasil membuat istrinya merona.

Bersama, kedua orang tua muda itu menatap bayi mereka yang sepertinya kembali tertidur. Hakyeon menyandarkan kepala ke dada bidang Taekwoon dengan sebelah lengan pria itu masih berada di pinggangnya sembari tangannya mengusap lembut jemari Jaehwan yang tetap menggenggamnya erat. Taekwoon meletakkan pipi di puncak kepala Hakyeon tanpa dapat mengalihkan mata dari wajah mungil yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi bagian terpenting dari keluarga kecilnya. Taekwoon tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Jaehwanie."

 **-END-**

* * *

Nice to meet you~  
My first VIXX fanfic featuring Papa Leo and Mama eN XD  
Hope you enjoy it, mwah :*

Chap depan pengen bikin ada baby Hyogi sama 93liner X3


	2. Wonshik's 'Juseyo'

Title: Wonshik's 'Juseyo'

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: LeoN/Neo

Genre: AU!VIXX Family, Rate T, GS!Hakyeon

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

 **.**

 **Stars' Lights**

 **Wonshik's 'Juseyo'**

.

.

.

Bruush, antara mimpi dan tidak Taekwoon seperti mendengar suara air mengucur deras. Dia membuka separuh kelopak matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum bergerak telentang dan menggeliatkan badan. Namja tersebut bangkit dari tidurnya lantas mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, ke tempat tidur yang berantakan oleh selimut serta pada tubuh mungil yang masih tenang terlelap tak jauh dari posisinya berbaring barusan. Sambil menguap lebar Taekwoon membenahi selimut bayinya yang tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan dan kaki menunjuk lurus ke empat mata angin yang berbeda. Dia meletakkan guling besar untuk membentengi gerakan si kecil supaya tidak terlalu jauh menggelundung ke segala arah lalu beranjak bangun menuju pintu kamar tidur.

Taekwoon berjalan dengan langkah malas menuju dapur, dia kembali menguap dan dengan kesadaran yang belum seratus persen _booting_ sepasang mata sipitnya melihat ke jam dinding.

 _Jam tujuh?_ Batinnya antara yakin dan tidak dengan pandangan kabur matanya. Namja tinggi tersebut menggosok mata dengan jemari tangan lalu kembali menguap.

Sosok ramping dalam balutan celemek pink yang tengah menyibukkan diri mencuci buah di bawah kran westafel sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Taekwoon. Suara berisik air terlalu menenggelamkannya hingga tidak mengherankan dia terlonjak di tempatnya berdiri saat sepasang lengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Oh, kau terbangun?" desis Hakyeon menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?" sambungnya yang hanya mendapat balasan berupa pelukan yang makin erat di pinggangnya dan dengungan suara-bangun-tidur Taekwoon yang entah mengatakan apa.

Hakyeon tersenyum. "Selamat pagi juga, Sayang," ujarnya seolah mengerti gumaman suaminya barusan dan memutar kepala sedikit ke belakang untuk mengecup singkat pipi Taekwoon.

"Aku sudah memasak nasi dan merebus air. Kau mau aku membantu apa?" tanya Hakyeon seraya kembali menyalakan kran dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci buah yang tertunda.

Taekwoon menenggelamkan wajah di antara helaian rambut panjang istrinya yang masih tergerai halus, menarik napas dalam-dalam membiarkan wangi sampo Hakyeon mengisi seluruh ruang di dalam paru-parunya, kemudian mencium agresif leher belakang wanita itu hingga istrinya terasa bergidik merinding dalam dekapannya. Taekwoon mempererat lengannya di tubuh Hakyeon dengan posesif dan meletakkan kepala di salah satu pundak sempit wanita muda tersebut.

"Lima menit lagi," bisiknya.

-o-

"Jam berapa kau pulang?" terdengar suara Taekwoon bertanya di tengah-tengah berisiknya bumbu yang dituangkan ke minyak panas penggorengan dan pekikan ketel yang memberitahu kalau air telah mendidih. Hakyeon mematikan kompor lantas mengangkat ketel untuk kemudian meletakkannya di sudut dapur. Dia bergerak meraih sebuah teko teh dan memasukkan beberapa buah kemasan teh bantal lantas kembali mengambil ketel untuk menuangkan air panas ke dalamnya.

"Jam satu. Kau terlihat capek jadi aku tidak membangunkanmu," jawab Hakyeon.

"Jaehwan bermain terus dan tidak mau tidur. Aku harus begadang sampai jam sebelas." suara Taekwoon terdengar kesal mengingat bagaimana dia memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata mengawasi kaki kecil anaknya yang tanpa lelah berlarian ke sana ke sini dan berusaha untuk tetap terjaga supaya dapat menjawab ocehan putranya yang seolah tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk ditanyakan.

Hakyeon terkikik pelan sementara omelan Taekwoon masih berlanjut.

"Aku sudah memberinya susu hangat dan mencoba menggendongnya tapi dia malah kabur dan mengajakku main petak umpet."

Kali ini Hakyeon tidak kuasa menahan diri, suara tawa renyah langsung berderai memenuhi setiap sudut dapur sedangkan Taekwoon hanya dapat diam sembari menyibukkan tangan mengaduk makanan di atas teflon. Sang istri mengusap sebelah lengannya dengan gesture menghibur.

"Itu tandanya dia sehat," ujar Hakyeon yang menuai delikan menyeramkan dari mata tajam Taekwoon.

"Terlalu sehat," gumamnya menyembunyikan sengatan dongkol yang membuat Hakyeon kembali terkikik.

"Aku tidak ada rekaman hari ini, biar aku yang menjaga anak-anak sampai malam." Hakyeon menawarkan diri. "Bukankah nanti kau ada jadwal operasi?"

"Jam sebelas," sahut Taekwoon, menuangkan lauk ke atas piring yang sudah disiapkan oleh istrinya. "Aku akan pulang sebelum anak-anak mandi sore."

"Tidak perlu." Hakyeon tersenyum. "Santai saja dan nikmati waktumu, Pak Dokter," ucapnya lalu mencuri kecupan dari bibir Taekwoon. "Sebelum kau dipaksa begadang oleh anakmu lagi, Papa," lanjutnya kemudian dengan senyum menggoda.

Taekwoon menyeringai, dia hampir membalas Hakyeon dan memperangkap bibir plum tersebut ketika sebuah rengekan terdengar serupa nyanyian merdu lonceng gereja di pagi hari.

"Ne, Jaehwan-ah~" seru Hakyeon. "Kemarilah, Mama di dapur," panggilnya.

"Mama—" sebuah suara kecil bercampur dengan rengekan terdengar semakin dekat seiring dengan munculnya sesosok bocah dalam balutan piyama dan rambut kusut acak-acakan.

"Aiguu, selamat pagi, Matahari Mama~" Hakyeon meraih ketiak Jaehwan dan mengangkatnya dari atas lantai. Jaehwan menguap lebar hingga membuat ibunya menutupkan beberapa jari di depan mulutnya lantas menggosok kedua mata dengan malas.

"Kau masih mengantuk?" tanya Hakyeon. Tak disangka, Jaehwan mengangguk menjawab membuat orang tuanya tertawa kecil.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau tidur semalam." Hakyeon mengelus pelan punggung anaknya sementara Jaehwan meletakkan kepala di bahu ibunya.

"Dia akan tidur lagi, dia bisa tertidur lagi," ujar Taekwoon melihat bagaimana Hakyeon mengusap lembut punggung anak mereka dan tanpa sadar menimang-nimang tubuh kecil itu.

"Oh? Tolong lihat dia." Hakyeon membalikkan badan, membiarkan suaminya mengecek Jaehwan yang menyandarkan kepala di pundak sempit ibunya dan benar saja, sepasang mata kecil tersebut kembali tertutup dengan damai.

"Dia tidur." Taekwoon tidak kuasa menahan tawa geli disusul oleh istrinya.

"Aiguu, neomu kyeopta," desis Hakyeon. "Dia gampang sekali tidur."

Setelah beberapa menit menggendong Jaehwan dan membiarkannya kembali terlelap, Hakyeon berjalan menuju kamar untuk menidurkan putranya saat dia melihat ada sebuah jiwa yang sudah terbangun menunggunya.

"Annyeong~" bisik Hakyeon hampir tanpa suara sambil melambaikan tangan pada sepasang mata bulat yang memandang lurus padanya. "Selamat pagi, Hongbin-ah~" sapanya sambil pelan-pelan menurunkan Jaehwan ke atas kasur lalu meraih Hongbin sebagai gantinya.

"Ayo, keluar sebelum yang lain bangun," ajak Hakyeon kemudian mencium sebelah pipi anaknya membuat balita tersebut langsung tersenyum lebar memunculkan sepasang lesung pipit menggemaskan di kedua pipinya.

"Mama—" gumam Hongbin sambil menyentuh wajah ibunya lalu memeluk erat leher jenjang tersebut dan menguap lebar.

"Iya, Sayang. Semalam Binnie tidak tidur dengan Mama, ya? Binnie tidur dengan siapa semalam?" tanya Hakyeon kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

"Beri salam ke Papa." Hakyeon membuat anaknya membalikkan badan pada Taekwoon. "Selamat pagi, Papa~" namun Hongbin hanya kembali tersenyum lebar pada sang ayah yang sedang mengaduk sayur di dalam panci.

"popo, popo," ujar Hakyeon dan Hongbin memajukan badannya untuk mengecup pipi Taekwoon dengan gesture paling imut yang pernah Taekwoon lihat. "Wink, wink ke Papa," ujar Hakyeon lagi dan kembali Hongbin menuruti permintaan sang ibu. Dia mengedipkan sepasang mata kecilnya beberapa kali dengan sangat menggemaskan membuat sang ayah hilang kesabaran lantas meraih kedua pipi chubby-nya dan menciuminya bertubi-tubi hingga Hongbin tergelak keras. Hakyeon ikut tertawa.

"Sudah, sudah, waktunya sarapan," lerai wanita tersebut sembari menurunkan tubuh Hongbin ke salah satu kursi bayi yang diletakkan memutar di sekitar meja makan.

"Hyung~" suara Hongbin terdengar membuat kedua orang tuanya menoleh memandangnya.

"Ne?"

"Hyung." Hongbin menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya. "Di tini. Hyung," ujarnya.

"Ne, Jaehwan Hyung nanti duduk di situ. Tapi sekarang dia masih tidur, jadi Binnie harus menunggu sebentar, ne?" ujar Hakyeon dengan tangan memegang cangkir berisi air putih.

"Ne," jawab Hongbin menganggukkan kepala dan dengan tenang minum ketika ibunya memberinya cangkir kesayangannya.

Selesai minum, Hongbin meletakkan cangkir di atas meja makannya. "Wontik?" ujarnya lagi.

"Apa Wonshik sudah bangun?" Hakyeon yang menyahut.

Hongbin menggelengkan kepala. "Beyum. Wontik matih bobok," ocehnya.

"Binnie tidak membangunkan Wonshik?" tanya Hakyeon menyibukkan diri mengipasi makanan anak-anaknya supaya cepat dingin.

Kembali Hongbin menggelengkan kepala. "Wontik bobok begini." Kemudian dia memperagakan bagaimana saudaranya tidur dengan mulut terbuka dan tangan kaki telentang ke segala arah. Taekwoon serta Hakyeon langsung tertawa geli melihat celotehan ceria Hongbin di pagi hari.

"Dia sangat menggemaskan," desis Hakyeon dibalas anggukan oleh suaminya.

"Mamaaa!" sebuah tangisan keras menginterupsi momen tenang tersebut dan Hakyeon segera melompat menuju pintu dapur.

"Wontik!" Hongbin bersorak. "Wontik, tini! Mamam! Tini!" serunya riang seraya memukul-mukul permukaan meja makannya seolah tidak mendengar jika saudaranya sedang menangis mencari sang Mama.

Hakyeon baru sampai di pintu dapur dengan Wonshik di gendongannya ketika sebuah tangisan lain kembali terdengar. Taekwoon menerima tubuh kecil Wonshik dari sang ibu sementara istrinya kembali menuju ke kamar tidur anak-anak mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Hakyeon muncul lagi sambil menggandeng Jaehwan yang sudah kembali bangun dan memeluk Sanghyuk yang nampak masih setengah tidur dengan dot di dalam mulutnya.

"Nah, semuanya sudah bangun sekarang," ujar Hakyeon membantu Jaehwan untuk naik ke atas kursi makannya.

"Yeeay~" Hongbin bersorak, merasa sudah mendapatkan banyak teman makan. "Mamam, mamam, mamam!" nyanyinya riang.

"Mama, mamam," pinta Wonshik.

"Papa, makan~" Jaehwan menyahut.

"Ne, sebentar ya. Minum dulu," ujar Hakyeon sembari memberikan cangkir berisi air putih pada masing-masing anaknya.

"Binnie tudah," celetuk Hongbin memamerkan cangkir di tangannya membuat Taekwoon tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya seraya memasangkan cukin di sekitar lehernya.

"Mama, Mama kemalin kemana?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Mama ada rekaman radio, Sayang. Makanya Mama tidak pulang. Waktu Mama pulang kalian sudah tidur sama Papa," jawab Hakyeon membantu Taekwoon meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan ke hadapan anak-anak mereka sementara dia sendiri kerepotan memegangi Sanghyuk yang mulai menggeliat dan menangis karena merasa lapar. Hakyeon duduk di salah satu kursi dan segera melepas beberapa kancing kemejanya, membiarkan si bayi melahap rakus puting susunya dan menikmati sarapannya juga.

"Jaejae bobok sama Papa," cerita Jaehwan.

"Binnie bobok tama Papa," sahut Hongbin. "Papa menani tingkel-tingkel litel tal," sambungnya berujung dengan koor tiga bersaudara itu menyanyikan lagu _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ membuat kedua orang tua mereka tersenyum bersama.

"Tapi Jaehwan tidak mau tidur," celetuk Taekwoon meletakkan mangkuk nasi di depan Hakyeon disusul beberapa piring berisi lauk serta sayur.

"Hm?" sepasang mata Jaehwan berkedip lucu.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, kau tidak mau tidur," ujar Taekwoon.

"Jaejae bobok," tukas Jaehwan polos membuat ayahnya berdecak keras dan sang ibu hanya dapat menahan suara tawanya karena sedang mengunyah makanan.

"Jaejae bobok, Papaaa~" Jaehwan ngotot.

"Kau berlari-larian dan bermain sampai malam." Taekwoon mengingatkan, tidak mau kalah pada ekspresi innocent putra sulungnya.

"Oh!" wajah Jaehwan nampak terkejut. "Jaejae main ci luk ba sama Papa!"

"Nah, itu kau ingat."

"Main ti yuk ba? Kapan?" sahut Hongbin tidak mengerti.

"Semalam," jawab Taekwoon. "Hongbin sudah tidur."

"Binnie tudah bobok?" gumam Hongbin dengan mimik wajah seperti sedang mengingat-ingat jika dia memang sudah tidur ketika Hyung-nya bermain petak umpet yang menyenangkan dengan sang ayah.

"Mama, itu—" mendadak Wonshik bersuara dengan jari tangan menunjuk salah satu piring berisi tumis cumi-cumi yang sama dengan yang ada di nampannya.

"Wonshik mau cumi-cumi lagi?" tanya Hakyeon dibalas anggukan oleh putranya.

"Katakan 'juseyo'," pinta Taekwoon menghentikan gerakan Hakyeon yang akan mendaratkan sumpit ke nampan Wonshik.

"Bilang 'juseyo~'," ujar Hakyeon menirukan suaminya namun Wonshik hanya merengutkan mulut dan mengerutkan alis seolah memberitahu jika dia benar-benar lapar serta tidak ada waktu untuk main coba-tirukan-Papa-dan-Mama.

"Baiklah, Mama berikan kali ini. Tapi lain kali kau harus bilang 'juseyo~' kalau ingin sesuatu, ne?" Hakyeon menyerah dan meletakkan makanan di ujung sumpitnya ke nampan Wonshik.

"Lain kali Papa Mama tidak akan memberikan apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau bilang 'juseyo'. Kau selalu menolak mengatakan 'juseyo', Jung Wonshik." Suara Taekwoon terdengar tegas membuat Hakyeon memberinya tatapan jangan-terlalu-keras-pada-anak-anak.

"Mereka harus diajari disiplin," ujar Taekwoon seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan istrinya dan Hakyeon hanya dapat menghela napas tanpa menjawab lagi.

-o-

"Papa kemana?" tanya Hongbin ketika melihat Taekwoon keluar kamar dengan pakaian rapi berdasi. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengusap singkat pucuk kepala Hongbin kemudian berjalan ke balkon untuk mengambil sepasang kaus kaki yang masih berada di jemuran. Tanpa dia sadari, di belakangnya Hongbin mengekor dengan langkah-langkah kaki pendek.

"Papa mau pergi bekerja, Hongbin-ah. Binnie sama Mama hari ini," jawab Hakyeon dari arah sofa, sedang duduk menjaga Sanghyuk yang bermain dengan mobil-mobilan.

"Ande," desis Hongbin.

" 'Andwe'?" ulang Taekwoon terkejut dengan jawaban anaknya. Dia menunduk dan menemukan wajah Hongbin sudah bermendung.

"Ande—" balita tersebut nampak sedih.

"Kenapa, Hongbin-ah? Kau tidak mau ditinggal Papa?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Eum." Hongbin mengangguk, diraihnya kain celana Taekwoon lalu memeluk sebelah kaki panjang itu membuat ayahnya tersenyum. Dengan sekali hentakan, Taekwoon mengangkat tubuh kecil putranya dan menggendongnya dengan satu tangan.

"Papa harus bekerja hari ini," tutur Taekwoon lembut. "Ada orang sakit yang harus cepat diobati. Jadi Hongbin mainnya sama Mama dan jangan nakal, ne?"

Hongbin menggelengkan kepala.

"Yah, kenapa? Binnie tidak suka main sama Mama?" sahut Hakyeon dengan tawa getir.

"Mama—" Hongbin mengarahkan telunjuk pada ibunya. "Papa—" lalu dia menunjuk Taekwoon. "Binnie." Dan terakhir dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau main sama Papa dan Mama?" tebak Taekwoon dijawab anggukan oleh anaknya.

"Nanti malam Papa pulang, kita bisa main sama-sama. Tapi sekarang Hongbin main dulu sama Mama. Ne?" bujuk Taekwoon.

"Ande, ande, ande, huweee~" Hongbin menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali dan mulai menangis, dia menjatuhkan mainan dari tangannya dan sebagai gantinya jemari gemuk itu mencengkeram kuat dasi Taekwoon.

"Aiguu, aiguu, Hongbin-ah~" Hakyeon bangkit berdiri, mencoba mengambil Hongbin dari gendongan suaminya namun hal tersebut hanya membuat si bayi menjerit makin keras dan memegang kuat pakaian ayahnya. Hongbin menyembunyikan wajah di dada Taekwoon sambil terus menangis.

"Andwe, Hongbin-ah. Kau mengotori baju Papa—" Hakyeon tidak dapat berteriak pada putranya yang mengusapkan air mata serta ingus ke pakaian Taekwoon. Suaminya hanya dapat tertawa sambil mengusap punggung Hongbin dengan sayang.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Papa mengerti," ujar Taekwoon sedikit meredakan tangisan Hongbin. "Ayo, kita buat perjanjian." Namja tersebut berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil toples berisi kue kering.

"Kukit!" pekik Hongbin seketika, melupakan kesedihannya dan alasan kenapa dia menangis begitu matanya melihat cookies yang sangat disukainya.

"Ne, kita buat perjanjian cookies," ujar Taekwoon lantas menurunkan Hongbin ke lantai. Lelaki itu duduk jongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan anaknya yang memandang penuh binar pada kue yang sedang dia pegang meskipun jejak basah air mata masih tersisa di kedua belah pipi bakpaonya.

"Papa harus pergi bekerja hari ini dan Hongbin main dengan Mama," ujar Taekwoon dengan intonasi serta pengucapan yang jelas, membuat Hongbin mengangguk patuh. "Jangan nakal dan jangan menangis. Ne?"

"Ne," jawab Hongbin, sepasang matanya tidak dapat beralih dari kue di tangan sang ayah.

"Bantu Mama menjaga Hyukie. Ne?" ujar Taekwoon lagi dan kembali menuai 'ne' patuh dari anaknya yang paling manis dan penurut.

"Katakan 'juseyo'," pinta Taekwoon.

"Duteyo~" Hongbin segera menengadahkan kedua tangannya bersamaan dan dia bersorak ketika ayahnya memberikan kue yang dia minta.

"Popo. Popo Papa dulu." Hakyeon menyela membuat Hongbin berhenti berlari dan berbalik pada Taekwoon untuk mencium singkat bibir ayahnya.

"Aiguu, neomu kyeopta~" puji Hakyeon bangga. "Uri Hongbinie neomu kyeopta~"

Jaehwan yang mendengar adiknya meneriakkan cookies, segera berlari menyongsong Taekwoon dari sudut ruang duduk.

"Papa, Jaehwanie!" seru Jaehwan. Ayahnya tersenyum, mengambil satu keping cookies dari dalam toples, lalu kembali duduk jongkok.

"Papa pergi bekerja dan Jaehwan main dengan Mama. Jangan nakal ataupun menangis. Berjanjilah untuk tidak menakali adik-adikmu dan bantu Mama menjaga Sanghyuk. Ne?" ujar Taekwoon.

"Papa mau kemana?" tanya Jaehwan baru sadar jika penampilan ayahnya berbeda dari biasanya.

"Papa pergi bekerja," jawab Taekwoon.

"Mama?" Jaehwan menunjuk ibunya.

"Andwe, Jaehwan-ah. Mama tidak bekerja hari ini, Papa yang bekerja," sahut Hakyeon.

Bibir gendut Jaehwan merengut maju dengan lucu. "Papa tidak boleh bekelja," gumamnya membuat mata Taekwoon dan Hakyeon sama-sama terbeliak kaget.

"Tidak boleh?" ulang sang ayah.

"Papa di lumah—" Jaehwan memeluk leher Taekwoon. "Mama di lumah. Jaejae, Binnie, Wonshik, Sanghyuk juga di lumah."

"Kau ingin kita semua main bersama?" bisik Taekwoon sembari mendaratkan ciuman sayang ke sebelah pipi anaknya. Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Tapi Papa harus pergi—"

"Andwe!" Jaehwan menghentakkan kaki beberapa kali.

"Jadilah anak baik dan Papa akan memberimu cookies. Ne?" Taekwoon menyodorkan kue ke depan wajah Jaehwan dan diterima dengan kalem oleh putranya.

"Papa pulang?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Tentu saja Papa pulang, Sayang." Sebuah kecupan lembut kembali mendarat di sebelah pipi bulat Jaehwan.

"Jaehwanie, bilang apa?" tegur Hakyeon.

"Telima kasih, Papa~" ujar si balita sambil membungkukkan badan pada papanya yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Dia langsung menurut begitu diberi cookies," decak Hakyeon.

"Harga dirinya hanya sebatas cookies," sambung Taekwoon yang langsung membuatnya kena lemparan bola karet Hongbin.

"Kau berlebihan." Hakyeon tergelak. Suaminya hanya tersenyum dan kembali berdiri. Saat dia akan mengembalikan toples ke dalam dapur, Wonshik datang mendekat dengan langkah-langkah kecil dan jari tangan menunjuk toples di genggaman Taekwoon.

"Kau mau ini?" tanya sang ayah yang dijawab anggukan antusias oleh anaknya.

Taekwoon duduk jongkok sambil membuka tutup toples. "Main dengan Mama dan jangan nakal, ne?"

"Ne," jawab Wonshik dengan kepala mengangguk dan mata lekat menatap gerakan ayahnya yang mengambil cookies.

"Jangan menangis dan jangan bertengkar dengan Jaehwan Hyung," ujar Taekwoon kembali mendapatkan anggukan Wonshik.

"Kau mengangguk bukan karena mendengarkan Papa tapi karena ingin cookies 'kan?" tebak Taekwoon dan entah sadar atau tidak, Wonshik kembali mengangguk kali ini. Hakyeon tertawa melihat kepolosan anaknya.

Taekwoon menghela napas panjang. "Katakan 'juseyo'."

Wonshik terdiam.

" 'Juseyo~', Wonshikie." Hakyeon ikut membujuk dari belakang. Namun seperti dugaannya, Wonshik yang begitu susah mengatakan 'juseyo' masih berdiam diri dan hanya memandang bergantian pada Papa serta Mamanya. Dia dilema. Antara tidak mau mengatakan 'juseyo' atau ingin makan cookies seperti kedua saudaranya.

"Bilang 'juseyo'," ujar Taekwoon untuk terakhir kali dan melihat anaknya hanya menggaruk leher tanpa bilang apa-apa, namja tersebut bangkit berdiri. "Tidak ada cookies untukmu."

"Ande! Huwaaa!" sekejab Wonshik menangis keras. Dia mengikuti langkah ayahnya yang mengembalikan toples ke dapur sambil terus merengek namun Taekwoon bergeming, meraih kotak tisu basah bayi untuk membersihkan kemejanya yang tadi terkena air mata dan ingus Hongbin.

"Papa! Kukit! Papa!" Wonshik terus menangis sembari menarik-narik baju Taekwoon dan menunjuk dapur.

"Anniya, kau tidak mau bilang 'juseyo' jadi kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa," tolak Taekwoon melepaskan tangan Wonshik pelan-pelan dari kain bajunya dan berjalan ke kamar untuk mengambil mantel serta tas sebab jam semakin dekat dengan waktu shift-nya bekerja di rumah sakit.

"Mama—" Wonshik beralih pada Mamanya, meraih tangan wanita itu dan mencoba menariknya ke arah dapur.

"Katakan 'juseyo~', Wonshikie. Nanti Mama ambilkan cookies-nya," ujar Hakyeon lembut tapi Wonshik malah memekik makin keras dan menjatuhkan diri ke karpet, bergulung-gulung sambil memperdengarkan suara tangisan paling sedih yang dia miliki.

"Yeobo—" Hakyeon tidak tega melihat bayinya berderai air mata namun suaminya masih tetap tegas seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada 'juseyo', tidak ada cookies," ujar Taekwoon. "Kalau kau menyerah mengajari mereka hanya karena mereka menangis, kau tidak akan pernah melihat mereka melakukannya sampai dewasa."

Hakyeon terdiam sejenak dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Wonshik yang sudah tersedu-sedu di lantai. Dengan pelan diraihnya balita tersebut ke atas pangkuannya.

"Wonshikie, dengarkan Mama." Suara Hakyeon terdengar sangat lembut. Jemari tangannya terasa halus ketika mengusap kedua pipi Wonshik yang basah dan menepuk pelan perutnya yang gendut sehat. "Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, katakan 'juseyo'. Seperti yang Hongbin dan Jaehwan Hyung lakukan—"

"Ande, ande—" Wonshik menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa-apa," tukas Taekwoon.

"Ande, ande, ande! Papaaa!" Wonshik bangun dari pangkuan Hakyeon dan berlari menubruk kaki ayahnya. Merengek dan mencoba meluluhkan Taekwoon dengan air matanya namun sang Papa masih bergeming dengan suaranya yang tegas.

"Tangisan itu hanya mempan pada Mamamu, harusnya kau sudah tahu Papa tidak terpengaruh," ujar Taekwoon sambil mulai memakai mantel.

"Papaaa!" Wonshik menangis makin keras.

"Mama, Wontik kenapa?" mendadak Hongbin mendekati Hakyeon, wajahnya nampak khawatir dan sedih mendengar saudara kembarnya menangis begitu keras.

"Wonshik tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Binnie main sama Jaehwan Hyung saja, ya—" kalimat Hakyeon terhenti karena tiba-tiba Hongbin berlari ke arah Taekwoon.

"Papa, Wontik kenapa?"

Taekwoon mengusap pelan rambut Hongbin lalu tersenyum. "Wonshik ingin cookies, tapi dia tidak mau bilang 'juseyo'. Binnie mau mengajarinya bilang 'juseyo'?"

"Wontik, kayo mau kukit biyang 'duteyo~'. Dangan menangit." Hongbin mencoba bicara pada saudaranya namun hanya mendapat perhatian sekilas dari Wonshik lalu bocah itu kembali merengek.

"Apa Wontik mau kukit tekayi?" tanya Hongbin dijawab anggukan oleh Wonshik.

"Ini, ambiyah." Tiba-tiba Hongbin menyodorkan cookies yang masih setengah di tangannya pada Wonshik. Wonshik berhenti menangis sejenak dan memandang kue di tangan adiknya bergantian dengan wajah Hongbin. Balita tersebut terlihat berpikir sejenak lantas menerima cookies Hongbin. Sebaliknya, Hongbin malah tersenyum lebar melihat saudaranya tidak lagi menangis.

"Hongbinie sudah tidak suka cookies?" tanya Hakyeon merasa terkejut anaknya memberikan kue begitu saja pada orang lain.

Hongbin menggelengkan kepala. "Kukit untuk Wontik. Wontik menangit," ujarnya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kau memberikan cookies pada Wonshik karena dia menangis?" tebak Hakyeon dan Hongbin menganggukkan kepala dengan senang.

"Aiguu, siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu, huh? Kau pintar sekali sudah bisa berbagi," puji Hakyeon sembari meraih tubuh kecil putranya ke pangkuan dan menciumi kedua pipi gembulnya hingga Hongbin tertawa kegelian.

Sementara itu, Wonshik mengemut kue milik Hongbin dengan mata menatap lekat pada adiknya yang sudah kembali bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Jaehwan. Sepertinya dia tahu jika Hongbin memberinya kue dan sekarang adiknya itu tidak punya kue lagi. Wajahnya merupakan perpaduan antara sedang berpikir dan merasa bersalah pada Hongbin.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Taekwoon menghampiri Hakyeon dan mengecup keningnya lalu bibir wanita itu sebelum pergi. "Sanghyuk-ah, Papa pergi dulu. Jangan nakal, ne?" Taekwoon mencium pipi bayinya yang dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Sanghyuk.

"Bye bye, Papa. Bilang 'bye bye' ke Papa, Hyukie." Hakyeon menuntun Sanghyuk untuk melambaikan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Bye bye," balas Taekwoon sambil tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangan. Dia berjalan menuju pintu depan tapi sekejab langkahnya dihentikan oleh Wonshik.

"Ada apa, Wonshik-ah?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Papa, kukit," ujar Wonshik kembali memasang mata memelas.

Taekwoon menghela napas. "Sudah Papa bilang, selama kau tidak mau mengatakan 'juseyo' Papa tidak akan memberimu cookies."

"Untuk Binnie." Wonshik menunjuk Hongbin yang masih bermain dengan Jaehwan.

"Meskipun itu untuk Hongbinie, yang minta tetap kau. Jadi kau harus—"

"Duteyo~" satu kata Wonshik membuat Taekwoon terpaku seketika, pun dengan Hakyeon.

"Duteyo, Papa. Kukit untuk Binnie. Duteyo~" Wonshik menengadahkan kedua tangan mungilnya dengan tidak sabar.

Taekwoon meletakkan tas ke atas lantai dan berjongkok hingga sejajar dengan tinggi Wonshik. Diusapnya kepala bocah itu dengan lembut, sebuah senyuman sudah terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau bilang 'juseyo' karena Hongbin? Kau melakukan ini untuk Hongbin?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Ne." Wonshik mengangguk.

"Kau pasti sangat sayang pada adikmu." Dengan bangga Taekwoon mencium kening Wonshik lalu menggendongnya menuju dapur, meraih toples dan memberi Wonshik kue yang dia inginkan. Bocah tersebut langsung memekik senang. Dia segera berlari ke arah Hongbin begitu Taekwoon menurunkannya ke lantai.

"Wonshikie, bilang apa ke Papa?" seru Hakyeon mengingatkan.

"Teyima katih, Papa!" ucap Wonshik dengan tangan berada di perutnya dan badan sedikit membungkuk.

"Aiguu, neomu kyeopta~" puji Hakyeon senang, pun dengan Taekwoon yang tersenyum melihat Wonshik memberikan kue pada Hongbin lalu memeluknya erat membuat adiknya mengedipkan mata tidak mengerti.

"Wonshik sudah besar sekarang," gumam Hakyeon.

"Dia tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih pada orang lain," imbuh Taekwoon membuat istrinya menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku berangkat," ujar namja itu dibalas anggukan Hakyeon.

"Hati-hati."

 **-END-**

* * *

Kemungkinan tidak akan ada alur untuk cerita di sini, kekeke

Hakyeon bekerja sebagai penyiar radio dan punya jadwal siaran maupun rekaman beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Sedangkan Taekwoon adalah seorang dokter bedah.


	3. Happy Birthday, Papa!

Title: Happy Birthday, Papa!

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: LeoN/Neo

Genre: AU!VIXX Family, Rate T, GS!Hakyeon

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

 **.**

 **Stars' Lights**

 **Happy Birthday, Papa!**

.

.

.

Seperti mimpi. Taekwoon merasa ada sesuatu yang kecil, dingin, dan licin menyentuh pipinya, bergerak ke ujung hidungnya, lalu membuat sebuah lingkaran di sana. Kikik kecil terdengar. Suara yang tidak asing untuk Taekwoon. Namun rasa kantuk luar biasa membuat kedua matanya begitu sukar untuk dipaksa terbuka.

"Jangan banyak-banyak, nanti Papa bangun." Suara Jaehwan berbisik dibalas oleh cekikikan Wonshik.

 _Apa yang dilakukan bocah-bocah nakal itu kali ini?_ Taekwoon mengerutkan alis, mencoba untuk membuka mata walau otaknya memberikan penolakan. Berjam-jam bergumul di dalam ruang operasi memberikan pertolongan pertama pada korban kecelakaan, sukses membuat Taekwoon baru bisa memejamkan mata di sepertiga terakhir malam. Hakyeon sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidur di rumah sakit saja dan jangan memaksakan diri menyetir pulang ke rumah, tapi dia tidak peduli. Tetap berada di rumah sakit hanya akan membuatnya tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sebab panggilan darurat bisa datang sewaktu-waktu. Lain halnya jika dia di rumah, hal emergency akan ditangani lebih dulu oleh dokter piket dan bila yang ditunjuk tidak sanggup barulah pihak medis akan menghubungi dokter spesialis.

TAPI, bukan berarti tidur di rumah juga merupakan pilihan terbaik. TIDAK, jika yang tinggal serumah denganmu adalah TIGA ORANG ANAK HIPERAKTIF dan SATU ORANG BAYI yang mulai menunjukkan tanda kalau dia menuruni sifat ketiga saudaranya. Meski begitu, bagi Taekwoon rumah masih tetap menjadi yang terbaik walau terkadang suara jeritan Jaehwan mengagetkannya dan tangisan Hongbin mendayu-dayu laksana lagu yang menyedihkan. Taekwoon mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu—bukan—mau tidak mau dia harus terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Taekwoon merasa wajahnya semakin sering disentuh oleh jari Jaehwan (dan Wonshik—sepertinya), meninggalkan bekas sesuatu yang dingin dan menempel di permukaan kulitnya. Lelaki itu mendengus samar, memaksakan badannya yang masih terasa berat untuk bergerak—terutama—kedua matanya yang masih betah terpejam.

 _Hakyeon-ah, kau dimana?_ Taekwoon menggerutu dalam hati. Biasanya, setiap kali dia sedang tidur sehabis shift malam, istrinya akan dua kali lebih siaga menjaga anak-anak mereka. Hakyeon akan mengunci pagar pengaman yang dipasang di pintu kamar tidurnya dan sebisa mungkin menjauhkan anak-anak dari Ayah mereka yang sedang beristirahat. Dia juga akan lebih cerewet meminta Jaehwan untuk tidak berteriak-teriak maupun melerai Wonshik yang selalu merasa gemas berlebihan pada Hongbin atau Sanghyuk—dan kemudian berakhir membuat kedua adiknya menangis—walau pada kenyataannya, yang paling keras dan berisik adalah suara sang Mama sendiri.

"Twinkle twinkle little sta—" Jaehwan sedang mencolek-colekkan ujung jari mungilnya di bibir Taekwoon saat mendadak kedua mata Ayahnya terbuka. Sekejab Jaehwan dan Wonshik terlonjak di tempat mereka berdiri dengan mata membulat lebar selebar-lebarnya. Karena cara Taekwoon membuka mata barusan tidak ada bedanya dengan mayat yang kembali membuka mata setelah divonis mati di film-film horor, terlebih dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, Jaehwan dan Wonshik terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menyaksikan teror paling mengerikan di sepanjang hidup mereka.

"MAMAAA!" nyaris bersamaan kedua saudara itu berteriak dan berlarian keluar kamar kedua orang tuanya. Terdengar suara Hakyeon yang menyambut kepanikan kedua anaknya dengan sabar.

"Papa bangun! Papa—!" Jaehwan masih belum dapat menguasai dirinya, sementara Wonshik sudah menenggelamkan muka di dada Ibunya dengan kedua lengan memeluk erat tubuh Hakyeon.

"Papa bangun?" mata bulat Hakyeon melebar. "Yah, kau masuk ke kamar Papa? 'kan Mama sudah bilang untuk tidak ke sana. Kau bocah nakal." Dengan gemas wanita itu mencubit pelan sebelah pipi gembul Jaehwan.

"Papa—" Jaehwan tidak menghiraukan omelan ibunya dan terus bicara. "Papa bangun seperti hantu. Matanya begini—trang!" bocah tersebut mempraktekkan bagaimana ayahnya barusan membuka mata dan mengagetkan dia serta Wonshik.

Hakyeon tertawa renyah. Dengan sayang dia mengusap kepala anaknya. "Itu karena kau mengganggu tidur Papa, makanya Papa marah—"

Kalimat Hakyeon terhenti bersamaan dengan terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu kamarnya. Sosok lelah Taekwoon muncul di ambang pintu, lengkap dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan dan warna hitam samar di bawah matanya yang menyorot malas. Hakyeon menahan tawa, bukan karena melihat 'penampilan bangun tidur' suaminya tapi karena hal yang lain.

"Apa itu di wajahmu?" tanya Hakyeon sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya," balas Taekwoon dengan intonasi suara setengah kesal setengah mengantuk. "Apa ini?" namja itu mengusap krim putih yang menempel di sebelah pipinya akibat ulah tangan jahil Jaehwan dan Wonshik, lalu menunjukkannya pada sang istri yang hanya menanggapi dengan gelak tawa.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Hakyeon. "Aku hampir menyelesaikan kuenya tapi anak-anak bangun. Mereka terlanjur melihat adonan krimnya, jadi—" wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan satu angkatan bahu.

Taekwoon menghela napas, mengedarkan pandangan, dan baru menyadari bagaimana kacau keadaan ruang duduk apartemennya. Sebuah mangkuk besar berisi adonan krim putih—yang didakwa Taekwoon menjadi terpidana utama atas semua kerusuhan ini—nampak tergeletak dengan posisi terbalik di atas lantai. Di sebelahnya ada Hongbin yang sedang tengkurap dan menggambari permukaan ubin dengan jari kecilnya yang berlumuran krim sambil mulutnya menyanyikan lagu anak-anak. Sesekali bocah itu akan berhenti menggambar untuk mengemut krim di jarinya lantas mencolek lagi tumpahan krim di lantai di sebelahnya dan kembali menggambar tanpa sadar jika wajah, lengan, serta lehernya hampir penuh oleh noda makanan manis yang lengket tersebut.

Di sebelah Hongbin ada Sanghyuk yang dengan penasaran bermain krim menggunakan kedua tangan. Bayi itu menepuk-nepuk tumpukan krim di lantai, mengambilnya segegam, lalu meremasnya. Kedua matanya yang bulat seketika bercahaya ketika tahu betapa lembut dan lembek benda di tangannya sekarang. Sanghyuk memperhatikan tangannya sendiri dengan mata mengerjab takjub. Dia kemudian melihat sekeliling dan menemukan masih banyak krim yang tersisa untuk dia mainkan. Bayi yang belum genap delapan bulan tersebut lalu meraih tumpukan krim lain di atas lantai, meremasnya, dan menepuk-nepuknya, lantas tertawa senang. Sanghyuk nampak begitu tertarik dengan mainan barunya.

"Untuk apa kau membuat krim? Anak-anak bisa sakit gigi kalau makan makanan manis sebanyak ini," tanya Taekwoon mengarahkan tatapan mata menghakimi pada Hakyeon yang dia kenal sebagai seorang pribadi yang ceroboh. Bahkan setelah menjadi Ibu sekali pun, wanita itu masih belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan teledornya.

"Untuk membuat kue ulang tahunmu," jawab Hakyeon simpel.

"Kue ulang ta—" Taekwoon menghentikan kemarahannya dan baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan istrinya barusan. Dia menatap lurus manik coklat Hakyeon, lalu turun ke bibirnya yang tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jung Taekwoon~" ujar Hakyeon dengan suara yang hanya dia dan suaminya yang mendengar, karena kalau sampai ketiga tuyul mereka ikut mendengar, bocah-bocah itu pasti akan langsung ribut tidak karuan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yeobo~" imbuh Hakyeon membuat bibir suaminya mengatup rapat.

"Selamat ulang tahun Jaehwanie-Wonshikie-Hongbinie-Sanghyukie Appa~"

Dan Hakyeon hanya dapat kembali menahan tawa saat dilihatnya wajah Taekwoon memerah hingga ke daun telinganya.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun..." Hakyeon menutupkan punggung tangan ke depan mulutnya sendiri. "...tapi kau masih tetap begini kyeowo. Aiguu, eotteoke~" wanita itu memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Diamlah," desis Taekwoon merasa malu sendiri dengan sikapnya yang terlampau pemalu, padahal yang dia hadapi adalah istrinya, orang yang paling sering berinteraksi dengannya.

"Tidak heran tidak ada yang percaya kalau kau sudah punya empat anak." Hakyeon masih terkikik. "Kau benar-benar seperti anak SMA yang belum pernah berpacaran, hihihi."

"Cha Hakyeon, hen-ti-kan—!" kali ini Taekwoon memberikan tekanan di setiap suku kata kalimatnya. Kalau saja tidak ada anak-anak di sekelilingnya, sudah pasti dia akan mengkelitiki pinggang istrinya yang jahil itu sampai Hakyeon tergelak kehabisan napas.

"Bersihkan wajahmu dan kembalilah tidur. Biar aku yang mengurus anak-anak. Aku akan membersihkan rumah dan menyelesaikan kuenya nanti waktu mereka tidur siang," ujar Hakyeon setelah puas menertawakan suaminya.

"Tidak." Taekwoon bergerak meraih kotak tisu dan membersihkan wajah sekenanya. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengatasi mereka sendirian."

"Anak-anak!" suara Taekwoon menggema, menghentikan langkah kaki Jaehwan yang sedang mengejar Wonshik dan Hongbin yang akan beralih menggambar di atas meja sofa.

"Omo!" Hakyeon memekik tertahan ketika melihat Sanghyuk hampir memasukkan kelima jarinya yang belepotan krim ke dalam mulut.

"Jangan, Sanghyuk-ah. Kau belum boleh memakan ini. Nanti pertumbuhan gigimu terganggu," ujar Hakyeon, langsung membersihkan tangan bayinya dengan celemek yang dia pakai.

Sanghyuk menjerit protes melihat tangannya sudah dibersihkan paksa oleh sang ibu. Dia kembali meraih tumpukan krim lain di lantai dan mau memakannya namun kembali dihentikan oleh Hakyeon. Bayi itu berteriak, tangannya menunjuk pada Hongbin yang sedang menjilati krim manis di jari tangannya sendiri.

"Hyungnim boleh makan ini, tapi kau belum boleh. Kau boleh makan nanti kalau sudah sebesar Hyung—" bujukan Hakyeon dihentikan oleh jeritan Sanghyuk. Terlebih ketika tubuhnya diangkat dari atas lantai, makin mengamuklah bayi itu. Taekwoon memandang istrinya yang sedang susah payah membujuk si bungsu, lalu menghela napas.

"Sudah 'ku bilang kau tidak akan bisa mengatasinya," desis Taekwoon.

"Ayo, mandi!" komando sang Ayah pada ketiga anaknya yang langsung menanggapi dengan kerutan alis tanda penolakan.

"Mandi, lalu tidur," imbuh Taekwoon namun tidak satu pun dari ketiga anaknya yang terlihat akan mematuhi perintahnya dengan mudah.

Namja muda itu menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah," ucapnya mencoba sabar. "Kalau kalian mau main lebih lama..." dia bangkit berdiri.

"Siapa yang harus Papa tangkap~" Taekwoon mengubah suaranya menjadi se-husky mungkin dan itu membuat anak-anaknya memekik nyaris bersamaan. Sambil tertawa-tawa mereka berlarian menghindari tangkapan tangan ayahnya. Hongbin menubruk Hakyeon dan menjerit senang ketika Taekwoon menangkapnya, membuat Sanghyuk melepaskan mulut dari puting susu ibunya dan ikut tertawa riang, tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai ke arah Taekwoon yang menggendong Hongbin menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Tunggu, kalian berdua. Jaehwan dan Wonshik. Kalian yang selanjutnya," ujar Taekwoon sambil mengarahkan telunjuk pada dua kepala yang berdesakan bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Ande! Ande! Ande!" Wonshik bicara sambil tertawa, agaknya dia merasa senang mendapat tantangan seperti itu.

"Huwaaa, eottokajiii!?" pekik Jaehwan sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di pipinya, gesture paling cute yang dia miliki.

Dan melihat itu semua, Hakyeon hanya bisa tertawa.

 **-END-**

* * *

Too lazy to edit -,- please excuse any typo, kkk

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PAPA LEOOO~ *emot lope-lope*

* * *

copyright mykareien/151110/stars-lights-vixx/happy-birthday-papa


	4. Mati Lampu

Mati lampu adalah pembawa bencana di keluarga LeoN.

#leon #neo #vixx #gs #t

WARNING!  
CUTENESS ATTACK!  
DON'T FIGHT ME! XD

.

.

.

 **Mati Lampu**

Dengan pelan Taekwoon melantunkan lagu pengantar tidur sambil tangannya tidak berhenti menepuk permukaan perut Hongbin yang sudah kembang-kempis teratur terlelap dalam buaian. Sesekali namja tersebut akan tersenyum melihat Wonshik yang berbaring tak jauh darinya, menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam dengan mata setengah terbuka dikalahkan oleh rasa kantuk. Sementara itu lamat-lamat terdengar suara denting benda kaca berbenturan dengan benda kaca dari arah dapur, Hakyeon tengah mencuci perkakas makan malam segera setelah meletakkan Sanghyuk yang tertidur di box bayi tak jauh dari kasur tempat Taekwoon dan kedua anak mereka berbaring sekarang.

Sambil menunggu Wonshik hingga benar-benar terlelap, Taekwoon memasang telinga baik-baik mendengarkan gema film kartun yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya, berasal dari ruang duduk dimana sekarang Jaehwan sedang menonton sendirian sambil sesekali memainkan robot di tangannya, membuat bunyi menyerupai sirine ambulans dan terkadang menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat tidak jelas. Jika sudah begitu, Hakyeon akan berbalik memperhatikannya dari dapur lalu tersenyum melihat putra sulungnya asyik bermain sendiri sementara adik-adiknya sudah tidur. Jaehwan memang sedikit sulit untuk diajak tidur. Dia juga tipikal anak yang tidak mudah capek. _Hiperaktif,_ jika orang menyebutnya.

Taekwoon berhenti bernyanyi, menarik tangan dari perut Hongbin dan beranjak bangkit perlahan setelah memastikan kedua buah hatinya sudah benar-benar tertidur. Dengan hati-hati dia membentangkan selimut bayi menutupi tubuh mungil si kembar lalu berjalan nyaris tanpa suara meninggalkan kamar setelah menengok Sanghyuk yang masih pulas di box bayi-nya.

Taekwoon berdiri di mulut pintu, memandang sofa tempat duduk Jaehwan yang masih betah membuka lebar kedua matanya pada tayangan dvd kartun yang sudah berulang kali dia tonton.

"Jaehwan-ah," tegur Taekwoon membuat si sulung menoleh padanya, pun dengan Hakyeon yang hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Tidur yuk," ajak sang Ayah, dibalas gelengan oleh si buah hati. Jawaban yang selalu diterima Taekwoon jika mengajak anak sulungnya itu untuk tidur.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya Taekwoon mengingat seharian Jaehwan begitu lincah bermain, berlari, berteriak, dan menangis keras-keras hingga hampir melewatkan tidur siangnya.

Jaehwan menggeleng. "Jaejae tidak ngantuk," ujarnya sembari menatap balik mata sipit sang Ayah dengan kedua matanya yang bulat besar, menuruni gen sang Ibu.

"Baiklah." Taekwoon mengangguk, memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lebih larut karena akan sia-sia saja memaksa Jaehwan tidur saat ini. Yang ada malah dia akan mengajak bermain, membuat gaduh, dan membangunkan saudaranya yang sudah berhasil ditidurkan.

Taekwoon beranjak ke dapur, mengambil gelas dari bufet atas untuk kemudian mengisinya dengan air dari dispenser.

"Jaehwan belum mau tidur?" tanya Hakyeon sambil meletakkan sarung tangan karet yang dia gunakan sebagai pelindung ketika sedang mencuci piring ke tepi westafel.

Taekwoon memenuhi mulutnya dengan air mineral dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Biar aku coba membujuknya," ujar Hakyeon seraya melepas ikatan celemek di pinggang rampingnya lantas menyampirkan benda pink tersebut di salah satu kursi makan bayi yang memang diletakkan di dalam dapur.

"Biarkan saja." Taekwoon menyela. "Kalau belum jam sepuluh dia belum mau tidur."

Hakyeon melirik jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih sedikit.

"Kalau denganku biasanya dia mau tidur—"

"Sstt..." Taekwoon meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir Hakyeon menghentikan kalimatnya lalu dengan cepat mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipinya.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hakyeon mengerutkan alis dengan pipi bersemu merah. "Jaehwan bisa melihatnya—" dengan gugup dia melihat Jaehwan yang masih duduk di sofa ruang duduk yang berseberangan langsung dengan dapur.

"Dia sedang nonton kartun, dia tidak akan peduli pada sekitarnya." Taekwoon meletakkan gelas di sebelah westafel dan memojokkan Hakyeon di sudut dapur. Dengan lembut dia memegang sebelah pipi istrinya dan meraih pinggul wanita itu supaya mendekat pada pelukannya.

"Kau jarang di rumah jam segini..." Taekwoon mengecup telinga Hakyeon, menuai erangan kecil dari istrinya.

"Aku harus bekerja—"

"Kenapa jadwal rekamanmu selalu malam hari?" bisik Taekwoon sambil menghirup wangi sabun dari permukaan leher jenjang Hakyeon, sesekali dia mendaratkan bibirnya pada kulit tan tersebut yang membuat wanita di depannya merinding kaget.

"Siang hari studio digunakan siaran topik remaja," desis Hakyeon pelan, menyerah pada sentuhan suaminya dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang mencurigakan apalagi sampai menarik perhatian Jaehwan yang masih asyik menonton film.

"Kau juga masih remaja." Taekwoon berhenti pada sudut bibir Hakyeon, menciumnya singkat, lantas menarik diri.

Hakyeon tertawa kecil. "Kata-katamu jleb sekali," ujarnya.

"Aku serius," balas Taekwoon. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti sudah punya 4 orang anak."

Sekali lagi wanita berambut hitam itu menahan tawa. "Kalau kau pikir kau bisa menciumku setelah memberikan pujian, kau salah besar." Hakyeon menggelengkan kepala.

Taekwoon nyengir, merasa jika niatnya sudah ketahuan. "Juseyo~" ucapnya kemudian dengan nada sama seperti saat Jaehwan maupun Hongbin mengatakannya. Aegyo. Dan Hakyeon sama sekali tidak percaya jika suaminya itu benar-benar ayah dari anak-anak yang sudah dia lahirkan. Taekwoon jika sedang mode manja, keimutannya tidak jauh beda dengan anak-anaknya sendiri.

"Aigoo, aku bisa apa, neomu kyeowo~" Hakyeon meraih kedua pipi Taekwoon dengan gemas lalu menarik kepala pria tersebut, membiarkan bibir keduanya bertemu dan melumat dalam harmoni yang tetap terasa indah meski sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan kali mereka melakukannya.

Taekwoon larut dalam gerakan Hakyeon, dengan posesif membuat lengan kurus wanita tersebut mengalung di lehernya sementara dia sendiri mendekap erat tubuhnya. Taekwoon menyusupkan jemari tangan ke balik kaos oversize istrinya, menyentuh nakal kulit halus yang tersembunyi di dalam sana dan meloloskan lenguhan terkejut dari celah bibir Hakyeon yang langsung dihirup habis oleh Taekwoon. Begitu intim mereka berpagutan hingga mendadak seluruh pandangan berubah gelap begitu saja.

Gelap?

Bukan, ini GELAP yang sesungguhnya. Hitam dan tidak terlihat apa-apa.

Hakyeon mengerjapkan mata.

"Apa—" belum selesai dia memproses rasa kaget dan bingungnya sendiri, jeritan Jaehwan memecahkan kesadarannya.

"MAMAAA!"

Baik Hakyeon maupun Taekwoon sama-sama terlonjak.

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!" panggil Jaehwan dengan panik, tangisannya pecah.

"Jaehwan-ah! Mama di sini!" seru Hakyeon sambil berusaha untuk keluar dari dapur.

"MAMAA!" Jaehwan masih menangis.

"Jangan bergerak, Jaehwan-ah! Tetap di tempatmu! Jangan bergerak! Mama ke situ!" Hakyeon mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya sementara dia sendiri berjalan sambil meraba benda-benda di sekitarnya, berusaha menebak dimana posisinya saat ini.

Hakyeon merasa sudah keluar dari dapur dan menurut perhitungannya, beberapa langkah lagi dia akan tiba di sofa tempat Jaehwan duduk. Namun di tengah jalan mendadak kakinya menabrak sesuatu yang diikuti oleh pekikan kaget Jaehwan di antara tangisannya.

"Jaehwan-ah? Kaukah itu?" Hakyeon meraihkan tangan ke bawah yang langsung disambut oleh cengkeraman erat penuh ketakutan sepasang kepalan tangan mungil.

"Mama! Mama!" Jaehwan terus menangis, menarik lengan ibunya dan memeluk erat wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja, Mama di sini, Sayang," bujuk Hakyeon sambil mengusap kepala Jaehwan. "Tidak apa-apa, ini cuma mati lampu. Kau tidak perlu takut."

"Dimana lilinnya? Senter? Ponsel?" terdengar suara Taekwoon dari arah belakang.

"Lilinnya ada di laci dapur. Ponselku tadi di—" belum selesai Hakyeon bicara, tangisan beruntun menggema dari kamar tidur anak.

"MAMA!"

"PAPA!"

"Halah..." Taekwoon mengeluh.

"Ne, Hongbin-ah! Mama di sini! Jangan takut, Sayang. Jangan bergerak! Mama ke situ!" seru Hakyeon mencoba menenangkan anak-anaknya meski dia tahu itu akan percuma saja. Si kembar menjerit makin keras, membuat tangisan Sanghyuk pecah, ditambah dengan sedu sedan Jaehwan yang belum berkurang.

"Astaga..." desis Taekwoon, dia merasa kepalanya akan pecah karena bising suara tangis yang memenuhi pendengarannya.

"Biar aku urus anak-anak, kau cari lilin saja." Hakyeon berdiri, membawa Jaehwan dalam gendongannya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar tidur.

"Yah, yah, yah, Mama bilang 'kan jangan takut. Mama di sini," ujar Hakyeon begitu berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Mama? Mama dimana? Mamaaa!" tangisan Wonshik mendengung meminta pertolongan, sementara di sebelahnya Hongbin sudah mulai megap-megap.

"Di sini, Sayang. Sebentar, Mama sedang mencarimu," ujar Hakyeon sebisa mungkin mencoba merasakan benda-benda di sekitarnya menggunakan kedua kakinya. Satu setengah langkah kemudian dia berhasil menginjak kasur tempat tidur anaknya dan perlahan wanita itu duduk.

"Hongbin-ah? Wonshik-ah?" panggil Hakyeon meletakkan Jaehwan di permukaan kasur yang membuat si sulung merengek 'Mama~' karena tidak mau dilepaskan dan meraba sekitar untuk menemukan kedua anaknya yang lain.

Grep, Hakyeon berhasil memegang sebuah kaki kecil. "Hongbin-ah?" tebaknya.

"ANDE!" Hongbin memekik kaget, mengira kakinya dipegang oleh benda asing. Dengan panik dia berteriak-teriak dan menendang-nendangkan kedua kakinya sekuat tenaga.

"Ande! Ande! Ande! Pelgi! Pelgi! Mamaaa!" jerit Hongbin.

"Binnie kenapa!? Binnie!" Wonshik menyusul.

"Aniya, aniya, aniya! Ini Mama, Bin-ah! Ini Mama! Jangan takut, ini Mama!" sahut Hakyeon.

"Mamaa!" dan Jaehwan kembali menangis karena kehilangan pegangannya pada pakaian sang ibu. Belum termasuk Sanghyuk yang memekik keras di dalam box bayi.

Rusuh.

Hakyeon beranjak maju, meraih tubuh Hongbin ke dalam pelukannya bersamaan dengan Wonshik yang ternyata berada dekat dengan adiknya. Begitu sudah mendapatkan si kembar, Hakyeon mengulurkan lengan untuk memegang Jaehwan lantas menariknya perlahan ke pangkuannya. Dengan erat dia menyatukan ketiga buah hatinya dalam satu dekapan.

"Sudah ya, tenang. Ini Mama. Tidak apa-apa," bujuk Hakyeon sembari mengusap satu per satu kepala mungil di pelukannya. Dapat dia rasakan masing-masing tangan anaknya menggenggam kain bajunya dengan kuat, Hongbin bahkan memeluknya erat dan menangis di dadanya.

"Cup cup cup..." Hakyeon mencoba membuai buah hatinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Mama sudah di sini. Tenang ya~"

"HUWAAA! HUWAAA!" Masih tersisa satu tangisan.

"Ah, Sanghyukie..." desis Hakyeon miris mendengar ratapan ketakutan bayinya. Namun tidak mungkin dia melepaskan ketiga anaknya yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis untuk meraih Sanghyuk yang juga membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Yeobo..." Hakyeon memanggil lirih dan sekejab sebuah cahaya putih masuk melalui luar pintu kamar. Sedetik kemudian muncul sosok tinggi dengan dua buah cahaya terang di tangannya.

"MAMAAA!" Jaehwan memekik takut, memegang Hakyeon dengan panik membuat Wonshik dan Hongbin menangis lagi.

"Aniya, aniya. Tidak apa-apa. Ini Papa. Ini Papa," ujar Hakyeon.

Taekwoon meletakkan ponsel di lantai dalam keadaan menutup, mengarahkan lampu pijarnya ke langit-langit kamar dan beranjak mendekati box bayi.

"Sstt...cup cup cup..." buai namja itu pada Sanghyuk yang masih menangis keras. Dipeluknya dan ditimangnya namun si bayi masih menggeliat panik.

"Berikan padaku," pinta Hakyeon dengan kedua tangan terulur. Taekwoon langsung mendekati istrinya.

"Kalian ikut Papa dulu ya," ujar sang ibu. Jaehwan langsung beranjak memeluk erat Taekwoon begitu ayahnya duduk di kasur, menyusul Wonshik, tapi Hongbin tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya dari Hakyeon.

Sang Mama memangku Sanghyuk dan menaikkan ujung kaosnya, menyusui bayi itu dan sekejab tangisan si bungsu menghilang berganti dengan suara kecipak mulut mungilnya yang menghisap rakus puting Hakyeon.

Suasana tenang kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa mati lampu? Bukankah Seoul kota modern?" keluh Hakyeon sembari menarik Hongbin untuk duduk di pangkuannya bersisian dengan adik bayinya.

"Aku bermaksud menghubungi pemilik apartemen tapi sinyalnya hilang." Taekwoon mengusap layar ponsel di tangannya—yang tengkurap di lantai adalah ponsel Hakyeon.

"Hah!?" Hakyeon menganga tak percaya. "Aku bisa gila, apa kita sedang terlibat syuting Jurassic Park sekarang?"

Taekwoon tak menjawab, terus memainkan ponsel namun hanya berakhir dengan helaan napas kesal. Dilemparnya benda datar tersebut ke lantai, bersisian dengan ponsel sang istri.

"Ada kabel yang putus mungkin," desis pria tersebut, mencium sayang puncak kepala Jaehwan dan Wonshik yang memeluk erat tubuhnya, membisikkan kata-kata penenang pada kedua bocah itu.

Hakyeon memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut, "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" desisnya melas memandang keempat anaknya yang diam, sesenggukan, dan ketakutan.

Taekwoon ikut diam, mengusap lengan Wonshik perlahan. Dia memandang Jaehwan, si sulung, yang sudah lebih tenang daripada adik-adiknya.

"Tidur ya?" tanya Taekwoon yang dibalas gelengan oleh Jaehwan.

"Gelap ... takut ... hiks, Appa..." bocah tersebut bersiap menangis lagi.

"Iya iya iya, baiklah. Kita tidak tidur, Appa tidak akan mengajakmu tidur," bujuk Taekwoon langsung, memeluk serta mengecup kening Jaehwan mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Karena kalau Jaehwan menangis, Wonshik dan Hongbin juga pasti akan ikut menangis.

Hakyeon menghela napas panjang bersamaan dengan suaminya.

Suasana hening sekejab. Membuat kegelapan terasa semakin seram. Dan entah kenapa Hongbin mulai terisak lagi.

"Wae wae wae?" tanya Hakyeon kaget ketika salah satu anaknya kembali merengek. Hongbin tidak menjawab, hanya tersedu di dada ibunya.

"Binnie kenapa...?" desis Wonshik, seketika matanya ikut berkaca-kaca dan di detik selanjutnya dia yang menangis menyusul adik kembarnya.

"Appa," Jaehwan mendongak memandang Taekwoon yang sibuk menenangkan Wonshik. "Kalau gelap begini apa hantu akan muncul?" celetuknya polos mendapat jawaban bersamaan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"YAH!"

"Huwaaa!" mendengar kata 'hantu', Hongbin menangis semakin keras. Mendengar adiknya menangis, Wonshik ikut terisak makin melas.

Suasana rusuh kembali.

"Wonshikie, mianhe. Tidak ada hantu kok, jangan nangis ya," bujuk Jaehwan sambil mengusap-usap tangan adiknya.

"Jangan menyebut 'hantu', Jaehwan-ah. Kau menakut-nakuti adikmu," ujar Taekwoon membuat anak pertamanya mendongak lalu nyengir. Setidaknya si usil Jaehwan sudah tidak merasa takut lagi.

"Yah yah yah, ada yang mau menonton cerita empat kelinci?" tanya Hakyeon mencoba menengahi tangisan bersahut-sahutan si kembar. Wonshik dan Hongbin berhenti merengek mendengar ibunya menyebut 'cerita empat kelinci', cerita sederhana favorit mereka.

"Ayo kita lihat mereka sedang apa sekarang." Hakyeon melanjutkan begitu sudah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian anak-anaknya, Jaehwan bahkan juga memandangnya dengan penasaran.

Hakyeon mengangkat tangan, menempelkan ujung jari tengah dan manis pada jempolnya, membentuk kepala kelinci dengan bayang-bayang tangannya.

"Oh? Kelinci siapa ini? Dia besaaar, dia pasti kelinci Jaehwan," ujar Hakyeon memberikan penekanan pada setiap intonasinya, menggunakan kelebihannya sebagai penyiar radio untuk menuturkan dongeng penuh perasaan pada buah hatinya.

"Kelinci Jaehwan! Jae-tokki!" seru Jaehwan riang sambil menunjuk bayangan tangan Hakyeon di dinding.

"Ne, ini Jae-tokki," Hakyeon tersenyum, merasa lega dengan reaksi putra sulungnya yang membuat kedua adiknya relaks dan sudah benar-benar berhenti menangis sekarang.

"Lho, tapi kok Jae-tokki sendirian? Mana kelinci-kelinci yang lain?" tanya Hakyeon. Dia segera mengangkat sebelah tangannya lagi, "Wah, ada di sini ternyata! Siapa kelinci ini?"

"Wontik!" Wonshik menyahut dengan cepat.

"Oh, ternyata dia kelinci Wonshik." Sang ibu pun menanggapi dengan sangat baik. "Kelinci Wonshik bertemu dengan Jae-tokki dan mengucapkan salam. Bagaimana salamnya, Wonshik-ah?"

"Yo, Dude~" ujar Wonshik sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas, membuat ayah dan ibunya bengong sejenak lalu tergelak bersama-sama. Entah darimana balita tersebut belajar kalimat seperti itu, namun Taekwoon dan Hakyeon menemukan Wonshik melakukannya dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"Yo, Bro~" balas Jaehwan dengan tidak kalah cute tanpa tahu ayahnya sudah sakit perut karena tertawa.

"Aniya aniya," Hakyeon mengibaskan tangan kesulitan menghentikan tawanya. "Wonshikie, kau harus mengatakan 'annyeong haseyo~' kalau bertemu dengan orang lain."

"Anneong hateyo~" tiru Wonshik.

"Annyeong haseyo pada siapa?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Daehwanie Hyung." Wonshik masih kesulitan untuk mengucapkan beberapa huruf tertentu.

"Lengkapnya?"

"Anneong hateyo, Daehwanie Hyung~" ujar Wonshik—akhirnya.

"Yo, Bro!" tapi jawaban Jaehwan menghancurkan segalanya.

"Yo, Dude!" dan Wonshik menyempurnakan dagelan itu.

Taekwoon kembali tertawa.

"Kelinti Binnie?" suara kecil Hongbin mengambil perhatian Hakyeon.

"Binnie mau membuat kelinci sendiri?" tanya sang ibu.

"Huh?" mata bening Hongbin membulat, memandang Hakyeon yang meraih tangan mungilnya dan mengatur jari-jarinya sedemikian rupa.

"Lihat. Kelinci Hongbin!" ujar Hakyeon membuat tangan Hongbin yang sudah membentuk kepala kelinci, menarikan bayangannya di dinding. Senyuman seketika terukir lebar di wajah Hongbin yang masih basah oleh air mata.

"Bin-tokki!" serunya riang.

"Wontik juga mau bikin kelinti," rengek Wonshik pada Taekwoon sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jaejae jugaaa~" Jaehwan menyusul membuat sang ayah kerepotan mau mendahulukan siapa. Di sisi lain, Hakyeon hanya tertawa.

Keluarga itu melanjutkan bermain bayang-bayang sambil merangkai sendiri cerita para kelinci. Celetukan Jaehwan, tambahan Wonshik, dan sahutan Hongbin yang disatukan dengan apik oleh sang ibu membuahkan sebuah kisah penuh imajinasi yang membuat ketiga balita tersebut larut dan pada akhirnya melupakan kegelapan yang seram di sekitar mereka. Tiba waktunya bagi kelinci Taekwoon datang berkunjung dan menyanyikan lullaby bagi keempat kelinci kecil (Sanghyuk ikut hitungan), membuai mereka dalam ketenangan dan tanpa sadar para kelinci kembali tertidur, cerita bersambung sampai di situ.

"Haaah, syukurlah," desis Hakyeon lega begitu sudah membaringkan Hongbin di atas kasur bersisian dengan Sanghyuk, di samping mereka ada Jaehwan serta Wonshik juga telah terlentang pulas.

"Aku tidak tahu mati lampu bisa jadi bencana seperti ini," keluh Taekwoon meletakkan lengan di atas dahinya dengan lelah.

"Kita yang sudah dewasa mana tahu gelap bisa sangat menakutkan bagi anak-anak," ujar Hakyeon membaringkan badan di samping Sanghyuk, mencium lembut pipi bayi itu sebelum memeluknya sekalian dengan Hongbin yang bernapas tenang di sebelahnya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka gelap-gelapan," celetuk Taekwoon lalu menoleh, memandang penuh makna pada sang istri. Hakyeon butuh beberapa detik untuk memahami kilat aneh di mata suaminya dan segera dia tertawa kecil.

"Lupakan, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat," ujar wanita tersebut.

"Aku tahu," Taekwoon menghela napas panjang. "Aku juga lelah," desisnya lantas bergerak miring, meletakkan tangan di atas badan Wonshik dan Jaehwan sekaligus. Perlahan pria itu menutup mata.

"Selamat tidur," ucapnya yang dijawab kalimat serupa oleh Hakyeon.

Sepuluh menit keheningan kembali menggantung di dalam ruangan, lampu kamar mulai berkedip dan akhirnya menyala terang.

 **-END-**

* * *

Dikasih kabar sama temen kalo LeoN agak menjauh di era Chained Up  
Uuuh, menyevalkan -_-


	5. Kamera 1

SELFIE TIMEEE!

#leon #neo #vixx #t #gs

 **KAMERA  
1**

Langit nampak cerah siang itu, terselubung sempurna oleh warna biru dengan beberapa hiasan kecil awan putih menodainya dengan cantik. Kupu-kupu beterbangan, burung-burung saling menciap, melompat, lalu terbang dalam satu kepakan sayap. Sesekali di atas sana melayang pesawat dengan meninggalkan jejak asap putih membentuk garis lurus seolah ingin membelah cakrawala.

Hakyeon tersenyum, menempelkan sebelah kening pada kaca jendela seluas dinding yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan ramai di depan gedung apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Sepasang mata coklat menatap kecerahan langit dengan binar tenang, sesekali dia akan menyibakkan rambut panjang yang digerai karena masih setengah basah menggunakan jari tangan seraya membawa kedua kaki jenjangnya untuk duduk lurus, mengagumi sendiri bagaimana cahaya terang matahari dapat memberikan efek lebih cerah pada kulitnya yang tan eksotis dan terekspos oleh hot pants serta kemeja longgar lengan sesiku.

Wanita tersebut masih tersenyum, mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas dan menggeliat santai hingga terdengar suara keretakan sendi-sendinya. Dia nampak begitu menikmati cuaca cerah di akhir minggu yang tidak terganggu oleh jadwal pekerjaan. Ketenangan Hakyeon rasanya bisa disamakan dengan apa yang orang sebut sebagai 'paradise' hingga sebuah jeritan melengking menghancurkannya dalam sekejab serupa cermin yang dilempar batu bata.

"WONSHIKIE, KEMBALIKAN!"

Seketika Hakyeon menoleh. Di tengah-tengah ruangan tengah berdiri seorang bocah dengan mulut chubby cemberut dan mata menatap tajam pada bocah lain yang lebih kecil, sedang memeluk sebuah robot dengan kedua tangan gemuknya serta melayangkan pandangan sedikit takut akibat teriakan kakaknya barusan.

"KEMBALIKAN!" Jaehwan berseru lagi, mengagetkan Wonshik yang spontan mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Tak jauh dari mereka, duduk seorang bocah yang besar badannya hampir sama dengan Wonshik, tengah memegang krayon di kedua tangan dan mengarahkan mata besarnya pada dua orang yang sedang bersitegang. Di sebelah bocah tersebut ada seorang bayi yang juga memandang lurus ke depan tanpa mengerti hal apa yang sedang terjadi, kedua tangannya sibuk memegang spidol yang salah satu ujungnya dia masukkan ke dalam mulut, diemut dan digigiti oleh gigi mungil yang baru tumbuh beberapa biji.

Jaehwan makin merengutkan mulut melihat Wonshik yang bergeming tidak juga melakukan apa yang dia minta.

"MAMAAA!" sekejab bocah tersebut balik kanan lalu berlari menubruk Hakyeon.

"Ada apa, Jaehwan-ah?" tanya Hakyeon lembut seraya mengusap rambut hitam putra sulungnya.

"Wonshikie mengambil lobot Jaejae. Jaejae 'kan mau main. Wonshikie tidak mau mengembalikannya." Jaehwan mengadu, memasang sorot mata paling sedih yang dia punya sambil tidak melepaskan cemberut dari bibirnya.

Hakyeon memandang Wonshik, anak kedua sekaligus yang lahir lebih dulu dari saudara kembarnya Hongbin yang masih memandang bergantian pada saudara-saudaranya dan sosok Mama mereka tanpa melepaskan krayon dari tangan. Di sebelah Hongbin, Sanghyuk sang Maknae masih asyik menggigiti spidol.

Hakyeon tersenyum. "Wonshik-ah, ke sini," pintanya.

Wonshik masih bergeming, memeluk robot di depan dadanya dengan lebih erat. Melihat itu Jaehwan kembali merengek.

"Mamaaa~"

"Kemarilah, Sayang. Anak pintar, ayo kemari sama Mama." Hakyeon merentangkan kedua tangan dan langsung tersenyum begitu Wonshik akhirnya mau bergerak, berjalan pelan dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya menyambut pelukan sang Mama. Hakyeon membuat anaknya jatuh terduduk di pangkuan. Wonshik memandang Jaehwan yang berdiri di sebelah bahu ibunya lantas memindahkan mainan robot dari depan dada sedikit ke samping seolah ingin menyembunyikannya dari sang kakak.

"Wonshikie ingin main robot?" tanya Hakyeon dibalas tatapan mata oleh anak keduanya. "Kau ingin main robot?" ulang wanita itu.

Wonshik mengangguk.

"Robot siapa yang kau pegang?"

Wonshik melirik Jaehwan yang masih berdiri di dekat bahu Hakyeon lantas mengembalikan tatapannya pada sang Mama.

"Daehwanie Hyung," jawab bocah yang belum genap tiga tahun itu dengan suara pelan.

Hakyeon tersenyum, mengusap kepala Wonshik dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Mama pernah bilang 'kan, kalau kau ingin bermain dengan mainan punya Hyung atau Binnie atau Hyukie, maka harus bilang—"

"Hyung, Wontik pindam yobotna (Hyung, Wonshik pinjam robotnya)," lanjut Wonshik dengan lancar.

"Anak pintar~" puji Hakyeon seketika, memeluk serta mencium pipi buah hatinya dengan bangga. "Kalau begitu bilang ke Jaehwanie Hyung, kau ingin pinjam dan bermain dengan robot miliknya."

Wonshik mengarahkan mata pada Jaehwan. "Hyung, Wontik pindam yobotna," dia bicara dengan mata memohon.

Namun Jaehwan masih merengutkan mulut. "Tapi Jaejae juga ingin main lobot."

"Kau sudah sering memainkannya, Jaehwan-ah. Pinjamkanlah sebentar pada Wonshik," bujuk Hakyeon. "Atau, kalian bisa bertukar mainan. Wonshik pinjam robot Jaehwan dan Jaehwan pinjam bola Wonshik. Bagaimana?"

Sekejab mata Wonshik bersinar. Dia buru-buru bangkit dari pangkuan Hakyeon, mengagetkan ibunya, dan berlari menuju sudut ruangan. Balita tersebut mengambil sebuah bola berwarna kuning lantas memeluknya bersisian dengan robot milik Jaehwan dan kembali berlari mendekat Hakyeon.

"Bola Wontik untuk Daehwanie Hyung," ucap Wonshik sembari menyerahkan bola kesayangannya ke hadapan Jaehwan yang terdiam.

"Lihat, Wonshik sudah meminjamkan bolanya. Jaehwan juga suka main bola 'kan?" tanya Hakyeon, menatap perubahan ekspresi wajah anak pertamanya dan segera sebuah binar kelegaan bercampur senang segera terbias di kedua mata wanita muda tersebut begitu kemudian Jaehwan mengulurkan tangan menerima bola dari adiknya.

"Jaejae akan main dengan bola Wonshik," ujar Jaehwan mengembangkan senyuman polos di wajah saudaranya.

"Aigooo anak Mama semuanya pintar." Hakyeon meraih anak-anaknya ke dalam pelukan dan mencium pipi keduanya bergantian sampai mereka terkekeh. "Sekarang, jangan berebut lagi dan main sama-sama. Ne?"

"Ne!" jawab Jaehwan dan Wonshik serentak lalu bergandengan tangan, berjalan bersama kembali ke tengah ruang duduk yang siang itu dijadikan tempat bermain oleh mereka sebelum tiba jam tidur siang.

"Siapa yang berteriak barusan?" terdengar suara pelan bernada datar seiring masuknya sesosok tinggi pria berkulit putih cerah dengan rambut hitam dan wajah mungil ke dalam ruangan.

"Jaehwanie!" Jaehwan mengangkat tangan dengan bangga seolah kalimat itu menanyakan siapa yang menghabiskan makanan paling cepat.

"Kau bangga, huh?" desis Taekwoon, kepala keluarga sekaligus suami Hakyeon dan ayah dari keempat balita, sembari melayangkan tatapan heran pada anaknya yang hanya membalas dengan kekehan menggemaskan. Hakyeon yang melihat itu cuma tersenyum, manik matanya mengikut gerakan Taekwoon yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan memegang sebuah kamera SLR.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanya Hakyeon, melipat kedua kaki, memberikan tempat untuk suaminya yang kemudian merebahkan pantat di sebelahnya.

"Hanya melihat-lihat. Seingatku aku sudah memindahkan semua file-nya—aish..." Taekwoon menyalakan kamera namun segera mendesis karena ternyata Hongbin sudah mengikuti langkahnya, tertarik pada benda yang dia pegang.

"Papa, itu apa?" tanya Maknae dari pasangan kembar keluarga Jung. Hongbin mendongakkan kepala mencoba melihat kamera yang diangkat Taekwoon tinggi-tinggi ke atas.

"Papa, itu apa?" mendadak Jaehwan sudah berdiri di dekat Hongbin, ikut menengadahkan kepala memandang kamera Taekwoon. Bahkan Wonshik yang kemudian menyusul, tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung berjinjit meraih tali kalung kamera lalu menariknya.

"Yah yah yah, jangan ditarik. Wonshik-ah...!" Taekwoon berseru tertahan, dengan sigap Hakyeon memegang kepalan tangan anaknya dan melepaskan jari jemari Wonshik dari tali kamera. Sang ayah segera mengalungkan tali ke lehernya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Papa, itu apa? Binnie mau yihat. Papa," Hongbin memanggil dari bawah, menarik-narik kain celana Taekwoon dengan kepala terus mendongak penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Jaejae juga mau lihat, Papa. Papa, Jaejae mau lihat," sambung Jaehwan.

"Papa, pindam. Wontik pindam." Wonshik mengulurkan tangan, meletakkan telapak tangan kanan kecilnya di atas tangan kiri, gestur yang diajarkan padanya ketika dia meminta sesuatu. "Duteyo~"

"Duteyo~ Binnie mau pindam duteyo~ Papa, duteyo~" Hongbin meniru kakak kembarnya, mengulurkan tangan dan segera Jaehwan juga mengikuti mereka.

"Juseyo~"

"Sebentar. Biarkan Papa memeriksanya dulu." Taekwoon nampak kewalahan, apalagi setelah dia bicara begitu serempak ketiga anaknya membalas dengan rengekan panjang, bersama-sama merajuk, ber-aegyo sambil terus menarik-narik celana sang ayah yang untung hari itu sedang memakai jeans dengan sabuk melingkar kuat jadi tidak mungkin melorot.

"Papa~"

"Papa~"

"Papa~"

Hakyeon hanya menahan tawa melihat itu semua.

"Aaaa uuuu!" dari arah belakang datang Sanghyuk sambil merangkak, memperdengarkan suaranya yang mulai berceloteh akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan, Hyukie." Taekwoon mengarahkan telunjuk pada si bungsu yang langsung mendongak memandang wajah ayahnya lantas memekik senang dan mempercepat gerakan merangkaknya untuk ikut meraih kain celana Taekwoon.

"Aaaa uuu aaaa!" Sanghyuk memeluk kaki sang ayah.

Tawa Hakyeon meledak, wanita tersebut memegangi perut dan mengikik sampai bergulingan di lantai melihat suaminya kerepotan memeriksa program kamera sementara empat orang anak merengek bersamaan sambil menarik serta memukul-mukul kedua kakinya.

"Yah, jangan cuma tertawa. Bantu aku!" Taekwoon memandang tajam pada istrinya yang tidak berhenti tergelak.

"Habisnya itu..." Hakyeon mencoba bicara. "...kyeo sekali, hahaha." Dia memukulkan tangan di permukaan ubin.

"Hakyeon-ah, aku mohon—" Taekwoon terlihat benar-benar kewalahan, bukan karena tingkah anak-anak yang menarik-narik kakinya tapi suara memelas mereka yang bercampur dengan aegyo, keimutannya benar-benar terasa mustahil untuk ditolak.

Sambil masih menyimpan sisa tawa, Hakyeon bangkit duduk. Dia meraih ketiak Sanghyuk dan mendudukkan bayi itu di pangkuannya.

"Kalau kalian ingin tahu yang dibawa Papa, duduk sama Mama sekarang. Satu, dua..." Hakyeon mulai menghitung. Dengan cepat Jaehwan dan si kembar berhenti merengek, hampir bersamaan mereka berlari lalu menubruk sang ibu. Hongbin menempatkan diri di pangkuan Mamanya, duduk berdempetan dengan Maknae sementara Jaehwan dan Wonshik masing-masing mendapatkan lengan kanan dan kiri Hakyeon.

Taekwoon menghela napas lega.

"Mama, itu apa?" tanya Jaehwan dengan jari menunjuk ke atas, ke arah benda yang masih dipegang ayahnya dan nampak diutak-atik dengan serius.

"Itu namanya kamera," jawab Hakyeon.

"Kamela?" ulang Jaehwan, untuk pertama kalinya mendengar kata seperti itu.

"Ne, ka-me-ra." Hakyeon menganggukkan kepala.

"Kameya itu apa?" kini giliran Hongbin yang bertanya, mendongakkan kepala menatap sang ibu.

"Kamera itu alat yang bisa menggambar kalian semua," jawab Hakyeon. Taekwoon sudah selesai dengan pemograman ulangnya, sedikit merendahkan badan dengan lensa telah terbidik pada istri serta anak-anaknya. Hakyeon segera tersenyum dengan V pose di tangan sedangkan Hongbin yang mendengar suara sang ayah langsung menoleh ke arah Taekwoon dengan sepasang mata menyorot polos.

Blitz! Segera kesemua itu tersimpan begitu saja ke dalam memori digital. Taekwoon memandang hasil jepretannya dengan wajah puas. Perlahan dia merebahkan diri, duduk melipat kaki di hadapan Hakyeon.

"Sana ke Papa. Lihat kamera menggambar kita seperti apa," ujar Hakyeon disambut antusias oleh ketiga anaknya. Berlomba-lomba mereka berlari ke arah Taekwoon dan bergelayut di lengan serta bahunya. Ketiga pasang mata polos berebutan melihat ke layar LCD dengan penasaran.

"Woaahh! Ada Mama! Jaejae juga! Wontik! Binnie! Hyukie!" seru Jaehwan sambil menunjuk layar.

"Mama yeppeo?" tanya Hakyeon iseng.

"Ne, yeppeo," angguk Jaehwan lugu membuat ibunya tergelak dan ayahnya tersenyum.

"Ah, kyeo~" Hakyeon sekejab merasa gemas.

"Papa, kameya gambana bagut (Papa, kamera gambarnya bagus)," komentar Hongbin.

"Gambar Hongbin lebih bagus kok," jawab Taekwoon, sebelah tangannya mengusap kepala si balita yang dibalas senyuman lebar memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipit di sepasang pipi yang chubby.

"Kameya... kapan kameya menggamban? Kameya tidak puna kayon (Kamera... kapan kamera menggambar? Kamera tidak punya krayon)," tanya Wonshik bingung.

"Dia menggambar dengan sangat cepat. Seperti sulap. Cepat sekali," sahut Hakyeon.

"Tuyap?" ulang Wonshik.

"Tepeti hape Mama? (Seperti hape Mama?)" Hongbin mengingatkan.

"Nee, benar sekali!" senyum Hakyeon melebar. "Binnie memang sangat pintar!" pujinya.

"Selpi! Selpi! Selpi!" mendadak Jaehwan berteriak kegirangan, diingatkan pada ponsel ibunya membuatnya juga ingat jika yang selalu dilakukan Hakyeon dengan benda itu adalah selfie.

"Jaehwan-ah, kamera tidak bisa selfie. Dia hanya bisa menggambar kalau ada yang memegangnya dari jauh," ujar Hakyeon.

"Eh? Tidak selpi?" mata Jaehwan membulat.

"Aniya, Papa harus memegangnya supaya bisa memfotomu. Kau tidak bisa memegangnya sendiri," jelas Taekwoon dengan suara pelan dari sebelah anaknya.

"Jadi tidak bisa selpi..." wajah Jaehwan nampak sedih.

"Tapi kamera bisa mengambil gambar yang lebih bagus. Lihat, Papa akan memperbesar gambarmu," hibur Taekwoon seraya men-zoom wajah mungil Jaehwan beberapa kali hingga kedua mata besar serta bibir chubby-nya memenuhi layar LCD lantas memperlihatkannya pada si buah hati.

"Gambarnya sangat bagus 'kan?" tanya Taekwoon. Sepasang mata Jaehwan berbinar kagum.

"Ne," dia mengangguk.

"Binnie! Binnie!" Hongbin langsung menagih zoom pada gambarnya. Taekwoon menggeser fokus LCD pada seraut wajah blank dengan mata bundar menatap lurus ke arah lensa.

"Ini Hongbin," tunjuk Taekwoon dibalas 'oh' anaknya seolah dia terkejut sendiri melihat rupa mukanya.

"Wontik?" tanya Wonshik.

Taekwoon menggeser display LCD pada wajah putra keduanya.

"Hyukie juga mau lihat, Papa~" ujar Hakyeon nyaring menyadarkan suaminya pada kedatangan si bungsu yang merangkak mendekat. Taekwoon meletakkan Sanghyuk di pangkuan lalu memperlihatkan padanya wajahnya sendiri yang juga tertangkap oleh lensa.

"Ehehehe," bayi tersebut terkekeh.

"Wontik mau digamban yagi tama kameya (Wonshik mau digambar lagi sama kamera)," celetuk Wonshik.

"Jaejae juga! Selpi!" sorak Jaehwan sepertinya masih belum mengerti perbedaan kamera SLR dengan kamera ponsel.

"Binnie duga (Binnie juga)! Binnie!" sambung Hongbin.

"Kyaaahaha!" Sanghyuk meramaikan dengan gelak tawanya.

"Baiklah, Papa akan mengambil gambar kalian semua dengan kamera. Tapi sebelumnya, ambil dulu meja dan kursi masing-masing lalu bawa ke sini," ujar Hakyeon, tanpa menunggu waktu lama segera disambut oleh sikap sigap ketiga balitanya. Mereka saling mengejar untuk mengambil kursi kecil dan meletakkannya di depan Taekwoon, lantas kembali lagi untuk ganti mendorong mejanya. Segera begitu selesai, Jaehwan serta kedua adiknya mendudukkan diri dengan tertib di kursi, kedua tangan mereka berada di atas meja.

Hakyeon datang dari arah belakang, meraih Sanghyuk lantas memangkunya dan duduk sejajar dengan ketiga putranya yang lain.

"Baiklah, Papa akan merekam kalian," ujar Taekwoon merubah setting kamera dari memotret menjadi perekam video.

"Selpi! Selpi! Jaejae selpi!" seru Jaehwan bersemangat.

"Ne, kau bisa selfie nanti. Kita akan melakukannya bergantian," balas Taekwoon mengarahkan lensa ke paling ujung. "Kita mulai dari..."

-o-

Hakyeon muncul di ambang pintu kamar sambil menguap. Dia baru saja menidurkan anak-anaknya dan tanpa sadar ikut ketiduran. Wanita tersebut menutup pintu pagar membentengi kamar supaya kalau bangun sewaktu-waktu tidak ada balitanya yang keluyuran keluar tanpa pengawasan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Hakyeon begitu langsung menemukan sosok suaminya sedang duduk di lantai bersandar pada sofa, di depannya ada meja kecil berwarna hijau milik Hongbin tempat meletakkan sebuah laptop dengan USB kamera SLR menancap.

"Aku sedang memindah video tadi ke laptop," jawab Taekwoon sederhana. Dia memekik pelan ketika mendadak Hakyeon menubruknya, melingkarkan lengan ke pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepala dengan manja di sebelah bahunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menontonnya dulu? Tadi anak-anak sangat kyeo waktu kau syuting," tanya Hakyeon.

"Kau ingin melihatnya lagi?" balas Taekwoon.

"Ne," istrinya segera mengangguk antusias dengan kedua mata bersinar, mengingatkan pada kebiasaan keempat anaknya yang selalu bersemangat seperti itu.

Taekwoon tersenyum, menyentuhkan ujung jari di kotak kursor untuk mengetuk dua kali pada gambar sebuah folder dokumen yang kemudian segera menampilkan beberapa file video. Taekwoon kembali mengetuk dua kali pada video pertama. Aplikasi _loading_ sebentar namun segera berubah menjadi pemutar video yang jendelanya memenuhi layar laptop. Taekwoon menekan tombol _full screen_. Yang pertama terlihat di layar adalah wajah Wonshik, tatapan mata polosnya yang bercampur dengan bingung memandang pada lensa kamera Taekwoon.

 **"** **Wonshikie, annyeong~"** terdengar suara Taekwoon terekam di video.

 **"** **Anneong~"** balas Wonshik, masih dengan mata bingung menatap bergantian pada lensa, Taekwoon, dan menoleh ke samping mencari ibunya.

 **"** **Jaejae! Jaejae selpi! Papa, Jaejae selpi!"** terdengar suara Jaehwan melengking tapi segera ditimpali oleh teguran lembut Hakyeon.

 **"** **Jaehwan antri dulu. Papa akan selfie denganmu tapi nanti, setelah Wonshik dan Hongbin."**

 **"** **Nanti Jaejae selpi? Nanti?"** terdengar Jaehwan seperti mencari kepastian.

 **"** **Tentu saja. Tapi bergantian. Sekarang Wonshik dulu yang selfie,"** sahut Hakyeon.

 **"** **Ne, Wonshik dulu. Jaejae nanti."** dengan mudah balita tersebut mengerti.

"Ah, kyeopta~" Hakyeon keceplosan, mengatakan hal yang juga spontan dia ucapkan di video bersamaan. "Jaehwan benar-benar kyeo~" ibu muda tersebut fangirling pada anaknya sendiri.

"Itu gara-gara kau," desis Taekwoon, datar masih bersemayam pada nada suaranya. "Berhentilah mengajari anak-anak ber-aegyo."

"Wae~~" Hakyeon memandang wajah suaminya dengan mata sedih. "Bukankah kyeo itu bagus? Mereka terlihat lebih menggemaskan kalo aegyo—"

"Namja tidak seharusnya aegyo dan kyeo. Mereka harus tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang tegas dan kuat—"

"Mereka akan menjadi seperti itu, aku yakin," sela Hakyeon. "Karena papanya begitu, mereka pasti akan menurunimu juga." Wanita tersebut tersenyum sementara Taekwoon menghela napas, memalingkan wajah tak ingin istrinya melihat rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya akibat pujian barusan.

 **"** **Wonshik-ah, siapa nama panjangmu?"** tanya Taekwoon di video.

 **"** **Wonshikie! Namanya Wonshikie!"** terdengar suara Jaehwan berteriak lagi.

"Jaehwan benar-benar tidak bisa diam." Hakyeon tertawa kecil, membayangkan anak sulungnya yang memang sangat pandai bicara. Bahkan sejak bayi Jaehwan lebih cepat berceloteh dibandingkan anak seusianya, dengan mudah dapat mengingat dan meniru semua yang dikatakan kedua orang tua serta apapun yang dia dengar.

 **"** **Ande~"** Wonshik nampak tidak setuju, menoleh ke samping menatap kakaknya dengan alis mengerut dan bibir membentuk kerucut.

 **"** **Andwe kenapa? Namamu Wonshikie."** Jaehwan tidak mau mengalah.

 **"** **Bukan Wontiki abutakndalefbhk..."** Wonshik melanjutkan dengan gumaman kosa kata yang tidak jelas. Berkebalikan dengan Jaehwan yang cepat belajar bicara, Wonshik tipe yang sedikit terlambat berbicara. Dia lebih aktif bergerak, cepat merangkak dan berdiri tanpa kesulitan. Namun anak itu sedikit pendiam, hanya mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata, terkadang seperti potongan kode yang membutuhkan waktu untuk memecahkannya. Kalaupun dia bicara banyak, delapan puluh persennya terdengar mirip celotehan tanpa makna dan bahasa alien yang sulit untuk dipahami padahal usianya sudah hampir tiga tahun.

 **"** **Jadi nama panjang Wonshik?"** Taekwoon bertanya lagi.

 **"** **Dung Wontik (Jung Wonshik),"** jawab si balita.

"Ah, dia pintar sekali," desis Hakyeon dengan roman wajah bahagia melihat polah tingkah si buah hati. Di sebelahnya, Taekwoon hanya tersenyum.

 **"** **Jung Wonshik-ssi,"** Taekwoon sengaja memanggil anaknya seolah mereka sedang ada di sebuah wawancara. **"Berapa umurmu?"**

 **"** **Ne?"** Wonshik nampak membulatkan mata terkejut.

 **"** **Berapa umurmu?"** ulang Taekwoon.

 **"** **Umun...(Umur...)"** si bocah segera menolehkan kepala ke samping, mencari pertolongan pada sang Mama.

 **"** **Tiga tahun, Papa."** Terdengar suara Hakyeon membantu. **"Bilang ke Papa kalau umurmu tiga tahun, Wonshik-ah."**

 **"** **Tiga tahun,"** Wonshik mengulang kalimat Hakyeon, mengembalikan pandangannya pada lensa kamera.

 **"** **Bagaimana kau mengatakan 'tiga' dengan jarimu?"** tanya Taekwoon lagi kali ini sambil menyodorkan telapak tangan dengan kelima jarinya merenggang.

Wonshik nampak kebingungan, menyentuh jari ayahnya tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Tiba-tiba Jaehwan muncul dari belakang kursi adiknya, berdiri di tengah-tengah Wonshik dan Hongbin yang duduk bersebelahan.

 **"** **Tiga itu begini,"** bocah yang sudah mulai lebih sering pergi ke PAUD tersebut merundukkan jari kelingking dan jari manis Taekwoon bersamaan.

 **"** **Tiga!"** tegasnya dilanjutkan dengan menunjuk tiap jari sang ayah sambil berhitung. **"Satu, dua, tiga!"**

Wonshik menatap jari Taekwoon dengan lekat seolah sedang memasukkan pengalaman baru itu ke dalam bank memori di otaknya. **"Tiga..."** dia mendesis.

 **"** **Wonshik-ah, coba lakukan dengan tanganmu sendiri. Jaehwan Hyung, bantu Wonshik juseyo~"** suara Hakyeon menyela.

 **"** **Ne~"** jawab Jaehwan. **"Wonshikie, tangannya begini."** Dia memperlihatkan kelima jari gemuknya yang terkepal. Wonshik meniru kakaknya, di belakang Jaehwan ada Hongbin yang berusaha mengintip dan diam-diam mengikuti apa yang dilakukan kedua saudaranya.

 **"** **Satu—"** Jaehwan meluruskan ibu jari.

 **"** **Satu,"** Wonshik mengikuti. Di belakang Hyung tertua yang sedang mengajari anak kedua, Hongbin mengulang kata-kata saudara kembarnya tanpa suara dengan tangan meniru sempurna gerakan mereka.

 **"** **Dua—"** Jaehwan melepaskan jari telunjuk.

 **"** **Dua,"** Wonshik mengikuti lagi.

 **"** **Tiga!"** terakhir sang kakak meluruskan jari tengah. **"Wonshik tiga tahun!"** ujar Jaehwan.

 **"** **Tiga!"** tiru Wonshik. **"Wontik tiga! Yeeay~"** dia bersorak yang langsung disambut riang oleh kakaknya.

"Aaah, mereka benar-benar kyeopta. Taekwoonie, eotteoke~~ aku tidak mau mereka tumbuh besar, mereka pasti sangat lucu kalau selamanya jadi anak-anak." Hakyeon mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Taekwoon yang ada di pelukannya dan memukul pelan dada pria itu.

"Anak-anakku benar-benar pintar. Ah, anak siapa mereka~" wanita tersebut melanjutkan mengagumi tingkah polos para buah hatinya sendiri.

-next to Hongbin, Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk's parts-

* * *

HAPPY COMEBACK, VIXX~~~ (telat oy)  
CONGRATS FOR THE WINS~~~ (ah biar meski telat)  
THANKS FOR "LOVE ME DO" LEGS DANCING! THE MOST FAVORITE KYAKYAKYA! DEDEK HYUK SINI PULANG SAMA KAKAAAKKK!


	6. Kamera 2

Keluarga LeoN melanjutkan bermain dengan kamera. Katakan kimchiii~~

#leon #neo #gs #vixx #t

 **Kamera  
2**

"Anak-anakku benar-benar pintar. Ah, anak siapa mereka~" Hakyeon melanjutkan mengagumi tingkah polos para buah hatinya sendiri sementara Taekwoon yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapi kehebohan istrinya. Rasanya lucu melihat seorang ibu bisa begitu gemas dan tidak pernah kehabisan cara untuk mengagumi tingkah polah anak-anaknya sendiri, selalu menganggap imut apa yang mereka lakukan tanpa sekalipun berpikir hal tersebut merepotkan.

Video berhenti di detik Wonshik tergelak setelah menunjukkan ketiga jari mungilnya pada lensa kamera, Taekwoon memajukan badan membuat pelukan Hakyeon di lengannya terlepas. Pria itu menutup laman video, kembali ke _folder_ dia menyimpan potongan lain rekaman isengnya hari ini lantas mengetuk ganda _file_ di sebelah video yang baru selesai ditonton.

 **"** **Annyeong~"** wajah Hongbin langsung muncul memenuhi layar begitu _loading_ aplikasi video selesai. Seraut muka putih dengan dua pipi bulat dan sepasang mata lebar menatap polos lurus ke pusat lensa kamera.

 **"** **Hongbin-ah, katakan sesuatu,"** pinta Taekwoon di dalam rekaman sebab anaknya hanya diam mengatupkan mulut sambil bergantian menatap kamera dan ayahnya yang berada di belakang benda itu.

Hongbin masih termangu, tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa dan kenapa dia disuruh berbicara.

 **"** **Papa, ini apa?"** tunjuk Hongbin pada lensa kamera, ujung telunjuk kecilnya menutupi tengah-tengah layar.

 **"** **Kamera,"** jawab Taekwoon sembari menjauhkan sedikit tangan anaknya.

 **"** **Aniya."** Si balita menggelengkan kepala. **"Ini,"** dia mengulangi lagi menunjuk tengah-tengah bulatan lensa SLR membuat ayahnya mendesis pelan yang suaranya masih bisa masuk ke dalam rekaman.

"Hongbin sangat pintar. Apa kau merasakannya?" Hakyeon menoleh pada Taekwoon yang mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

"Dia punya banyak rasa ingin tahu meskipun belum bisa mengatakannya selancar Jaehwan. Aku yakin kalau Hongbin sedikit lebih besar dia pasti akan banyak bicara dan bertanya. Dia pasti sangat kyeowo~" wanita itu kembali menyandarkan kepala ke bahu suaminya.

Taekwoon mendecih. "Apa kau masih belum cukup dengan Jaehwan? Satu suaranya saja sudah membuat rumah ini penuh, jangan tambah dengan yang lain."

Hakyeon hanya tertawa.

 **"** **Lensa?"** tebak Taekwoon membulatkan kedua mata jernih anaknya.

 **"** **Enta?"** ulang Hongbin.

"Ah kyeooo~" Hakyeon kembali merasa gemas. "Lihatlah dia, Taekwoonie~ dia bilang 'enta', eotteoke dia kyeo sekali, eotteoke uri Hongbinie neomu kyeopta, eotteoke~"

Giliran Taekwoon yang kali ini menahan tawa, tidak bisa menentukan mana yang lebih menggemaskan; tingkah anak-anaknya atau ibu mereka yang berubah seperti seorang fangirl.

 **"** **Lensa kamera,"** ujar Taekwoon mengajari Hongbin.

 **"** **Enta kameya,"** dan buah hatinya mengulang kalimat tersebut dengan gayanya sendiri.

 **"** **Katakan 'annyeong' pada lensa kamera, Hongbin-ah."**

 **"** **Enta kameya, anneong~"** Hongbin melambaikan telapak tangan mungilnya.

 **"** **Kyeoo~"** Hakyeon memuji, baik di dalam rekaman maupun di depan laptop sekarang, membuat wajah putranya menoleh dengan senyum lebar tersungging seolah dia mengerti jika sedang diberi pujian.

 **"** **Binnie kyeo. Binnie,"** ucap Wonshik tiba-tiba, sosoknya masuk ke dalam frame _oneshoot_ Hongbin lalu memeluk adik kembarnya dengan erat. Balita itu nampak geregetan, melingkarkan lengan gemuknya di sekeliling tubuh si adik sekuat tenaga sampai Hongbin berteriak.

 **"** **Aaa takit!"**

 **"** **Yaaah!"** belum sempat Hakyeon melerai, suara Jaehwan sudah lebih dulu melengking. Dia datang dan langsung memaksa tangan Wonshik untuk lepas dari tubuh Hongbin.

 **"** **Andweyo, Wonshik-ah. Kalau Hongbin sudah bilang 'sakit' kau harus melepaskannya,"** tegur Hakyeon lembut.

 **"** **Andweyo~"** Jaehwan menirukan ibunya sembari mengeplak pelan tangan Wonshik sebagai hukuman.

 **"** **Andeyo~"** dan Hongbin menirukan Jaehwan, ikut memukul lengan saudara kembarnya. Sedangkan Wonshik yang disalahkan hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibir maksimal, mengusap lengan dengan kesal.

"Kyeoptaa~" Hakyeon bicara hampir bersamaan dengan Taekwoon. Begitu mereka menyadarinya, keduanya terkekeh.

"Sesekali kita harus membuat mereka bicara bahasa formal," desis Taekwoon.

"Masih belum terlambat mengajari mereka bahasa formal. Kalau dibiasakan lama-lama Jaehwan pasti juga akan berhenti menggunakan _banmal_ pada orang lain dan adik-adiknya akan mengikuti," Hakyeon setuju.

"Kh." Taekwoon menyeringai. "Selalu Jaehwan yang jadi patokan keluarga ini—"

"Karena Wonshik dan Hongbin banyak belajar bicara dari kakaknya. Salah siapa kau jarang bicara? Padahal kau yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak daripada aku," serang Hakyeon.

Mendengar dirinya ganti disalahkan, Taekwoon mengedipkan mata sepolos mungkin memandang istrinya. "Jeosonghamnida." Dia berucap, seketika membuat senyuman merekah geli di bibir wanita yang hendak berpura-pura marah.

"Berhentilah bertingkah imut," Hakyeon memukul gemas lengan suaminya. "Tak heran anak-anak semuanya menggemaskan, mereka menurunimu."

"Kau yang mengajarkan aegyo pada mereka," bantah Taekwoon.

"Aegyo sudah ada di dalam genetik mereka karena kau!" sangkal Hakyeon.

 **"** **Hongbin-ah, sebutkan nama lengkapmu."**

 **"** **Ne?"** tanya Hongbin, kedua matanya nampak berkedip-kedip lucu menatap kamera.

 **"** **Nama lengkapmu. Siapa?"** ulang Taekwoon.

 **"** **Ama?"** si balita mendesis sejenak. **"Binnie?"**

 **"** **Aniya, nama lengkap. Bukan panggilan."**

 **"** **Binnie,"** jawab Hongbin lagi.

 **"** **Ne, Binnie adalah panggilanmu. Nama lengkapmu adalah Jung...?"** Taekwoon mencoba memancing.

 **"** **Dung...?"** bibir Hongbin monyong ke depan menirukan ucapan ayahnya.

 **"** **Jung Hongbin,"** pada akhirnya Taekwoon yang menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

 **"** **ANDEYOOO!"** mendadak Hongbin berteriak keras.

 **"** **Apanya yang andweyo?"** suara sang ayah terdengar kaget bercampur heran.

 **"** **Ande ande ande!"** Hongbin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

 **"** **Andwe kenapa, Bin-ah?"** Hakyeon ikut penasaran.

 **"** **Dung Hongbin ande! (Bukan Jung Hongbin!) Binnie!"** tegas Hongbin, wajah serta nada suaranya nampak sungguh-sungguh. Kedua ayah dan ibunya terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian mereka tertawa. Kamera bahkan sampai bergoyang karena Taekwoon menutupkan sebelah tangan menahan gelak tawanya.

 **"** **Ne, namamu Binnie. Tapi nama panjangmu adalah Jung Hongbin,"** ujar Hakyeon.

 **"** **Andeee!"** Hongbin bersikeras. **"Binnie! Bukan Dung Hongbin! BINNIE!"**

 **"** **Binnie! Bukan Dung Hongbin! Binnie Binnie!"** Wonshik ikut-ikutan, tapi kemudian dia menoleh pada Taekwoon dan bertanya, **"Papa, Dung Hongbin itu tiapa?"**

Taekwoon tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

 **"** **Jung Hongbin itu Binnie, Babo-ya!"** suara Jaehwan melengking. **"Binnie itu Jung Hongbin. Jung Hongbin itu Binnie!"**

 **"** **ANDE!"** Hongbin bicara lebih keras dari Jaehwan. **"Bukan Dung Hongbin. Aku Binnie. BIN-NIE!"**

 **"** **Hongbinie! Binnie! Itu kamu!"** Jaehwan ngotot.

 **"** **Ande ande ande!"** dan Hongbin jauh lebih keras kepala.

 **"** **Oke oke oke. Hentikan. Berhenti."** Hakyeon mencoba melerai, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh bahu Jaehwan, membawanya bergerak mundur dari berdiri berhadapan Hongbin yang seolah sedang menantangnya berkelahi. Dibuatnya balita tersebut kembali duduk di kursi biru miliknya sementara Taekwoon mengajak Hongbin untuk merebahkan diri di kursi hijau yang menjadi kesayangannya.

 **"** **Ne, namamu Binnie—"** ujar Hakyeon tidak ingin membuat buah hatinya kebingungan. **"Tapi Papa dan Mama suka memanggilmu Hongbinie dan Hongbin-ah. Kau ingat?"**

Hongbin menganggukkan kepala.

 **"** **Jadi selain Binnie, namamu adalah...?"** tanya Hakyeon.

 **"** **Binnie,"** Hongbin tidak mengubah jawabannya kembali membuat kedua orang tuanya terkekeh.

"Hongbin kena krisis identitas," Hakyeon menyembunyikan tawa di lengan Taekwoon sedangkan suaminya hanya tersenyum. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya mengira namanya hanya Binnie dan bukan Hongbin."

"Dia seperti Jaehwan. Dulu Jaehwan juga benar-benar tidak mau dipanggil Jaehwan dan hanya menoleh kalau dipanggil Jaejae. Tapi lama-lama dia tahu namanya Jaehwan dan mulai terbiasa waktu kita memanggilnya seperti itu."

Hakyeon mengangguk mengiyakan, masih belum kuasa menghentikan tawanya.

 **"** **Arasseo, namamu Binnie."** Taekwoon menyerah di dalam rekaman. Dari sebelah Hongbin, Wonshik menirukan kalimatnya sebagai, **"Ayato~ (arasseo~)"**

 **"** **Kalau begitu Binnie-ya, berapa umurmu?"** lanjut sang ayah.

 **"** **Tiga!"** dengan pintar Hongbin menjawab sambil memperlihatkan ketiga jari tangannya.

 **"** **Waah, kau tahu berapa umurmu?"** suara Hakyeon terdengar kaget. **"Siapa yang mengajari Binnie? Binnie pintar sekali~"**

 **"** **Ehehehe,"** Hongbin terkekeh lebih dulu. **"Daedae Yun menadayi Binnie (Jaejae Hyung mengajari Binnie)."**

 **"** **Aku? Kapan?"** dengan bingung Jaehwan menunjuk hidung mancungnya sendiri.

 **"** **Adi~ tama Wontik. Begini. (Tadi~ sama Wonshik. Begini.)"** Hongbin menunjukkan bagaimana barusan Jaehwan mengajari saudara kembarnya cara menghitung umur dengan jari.

 **"** **Eyy, apa Hongbin mengintip waktu Jaejae Hyung mengajari Wonshik?"** tanya Hakyeon akhirnya mengerti maksud celotehan anaknya.

 **"** **Ne!"** seru Hongbin dengan senyuman lebar tersungging. **"Binnie yihat. Adi. Yihat. (Binnie lihat. Tadi. Lihat.)"** oceh si balita tanpa henti kembali membuat ibunya tertawa renyah.

 **"** **Kyeowo~"** Taekwoon gemas, mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk mencubit pelan sebelah pipi gemuk Hongbin hingga membuat buah hatinya tergelak senang.

 **"** **Eyowo~ (Kyeowo~)"** Hongbin meletakkan kedua telapak tangan menutupi pipinya sendiri. **"Binnie eyowo~"**

 **"** **Lakukan bbuing bbuing,"** pinta sang ibu tiba-tiba yang segera dikabulkan oleh anaknya.

 **"** **Bbuin bbuin~"** Hongbin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri dengan gaya paling menggemaskan yang pernah dilihat Hakyeon serta Taekwoon, terlebih ketika tingkahnya tersebut ditirukan oleh Wonshik dan Jaehwan nyaris bersamaan.

 **"** **Bbuin bbuin~"**

 **"** **Bbuing bbuing~"**

"Kyeoptaaa~~~" Hakyeon merasa isi dadanya meleleh untuk ke sekian kali melihat tingkah polah para balitanya. "Pintarnyaa~ Taekwoonie, kenapa mereka sangat lucu meski cuma di video seperti ini?" Dia menyandarkan badan pada suaminya yang tersenyum, mengusap jari jemarinya dengan lembut.

"Kau yang mengajari mereka sampai jadi begini, kenapa malah kau sendiri yang menanyakannya?" desis Taekwoon pelan.

 **-next to Jaehwan and Sanghyuk-**

* * *

Pendek? Iya, Myka tahu. Maaf~ *bow*  
Dokumen ini udah ngacang lama bgt di folder cuma Myka belum dapet ide mau dibikin gimana yg Jaehwan-nya. Daripada kelamaan dan malah jamuran jadi mending Myka update aja duluan  
Doakan next-nya bisa lebih panjang ya~

Tayangheee~ :*


End file.
